L'enfant de la nature
by jess1749
Summary: Shinpachi, jeune adolescent, trouva dans la forêt une petite fille en pleurs. Celle-ci avait oublié tous ses souvenirs et possédait un étrange pouvoir de guérison. Il décida alors de s'en occuper et de lui trouver un nom, Midori. Quelques années plus tard, Shinpachi se voit dans l'obligation d'amener Midori au sein du Shinsengumi après le décès de son grand-père.
1. Midori

Dans une forêt non loin d'un village, une petite fille pleurait. Elle avait faim, froid et surtout, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, ni d'où elle venait. Tout ce qu'elle se rappelait, c'était de s'être réveiller dans la forêt et d'avoir erré pendant quelques heures avant de finalement s'écrouler de fatigue. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose de très important, mais elle avait beau essayer de s'en souvenir, rien n'apparaissait dans son esprit. Soudainement, elle entendit un bruissement proche d'elle. Elle regarda les buissons, et vit une paire d'yeux jaunes la regardant fixement. Un loup sortit lentement du buisson en se léchant les babines. La petite fille recula, morte de peur. Le loup grogna en s'approchant de plus en plus. La petite fille, n'y tenant plus, cria de toutes ses forces.

« À l'aide, quelqu'un! »

Malheureusement pour elle, cela excita le loup et celui-ci bondit sur elle en lui mordant l'avant-bras droit. La petite fille hurla alors de douleur.

Soudain, un jeune garçon arriva en courant et en brandissant un katana. Il enfonça son épée dans le ventre du loup et celui-ci tomba sur le côté, raide mort. Après s'être assuré que la bête ne bougerait plus, le jeune garçon se tourna vers la petite fille.

« Est-ce que ça va? Tu es blessée? Montre-moi ton bras. »

La petite fille en pleurs lui tendit le bras et c'est alors que le garçon vit une chose invraisemblable. La plaie causée par la morsure du loup guérissait à vue d'œil, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci disparaisse complètement, laissant le bras intact comme si rien n'était arrivé. Le garçon, les yeux grands ouverts, la questionna.

« Mais qui est-tu? »

La petite fille baissa les yeux et se remit à pleurer.

« Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je me souviens est que je suis perdu dans cette forêt. Et j'ai peur… »

Voyant son désarroi, le jeune garçon détacha son bandana et le lui tendit, comme un mouchoir.

« Voilà, voilà, calmes-toi. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te fais la promesse de te protéger. »

La jeune fille prit le bandana et s'essuya les yeux en hoquetant. Pendant qu'elle se calmait, le garçon la détailla. La petite fille avait des cheveux noirs tout emmêlés. Elle était couverte de poussière, sûrement à force d'avoir marché dans la forêt. Ce qui frappait chez elle était ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux d'un rose pâle très délicat. Le garçon n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Il ne l'avait jamais vue avant et il se demandait bien d'où elle pouvait venir.

« Tu sais, tu as de très jolis yeux, surtout quand ceux-ci ne sont pas remplis de larmes. Je m'appelle Nagakura Shinpachi. Et toi, quel est ton nom? » Shinpachi souria, espérant réconforter ainsi la fillette.

« Je ne sais pas… » répondit-elle tristement.

Shinpachi se gratta la tête, embarrassé. Alors elle n'avait vraiment plus aucun souvenir.

« Mmmm… Alors, je vais te trouver un nom… » dit-il en regardant autour de lui. « Que penses-tu de Midori? »

« Midori? » dit-elle en levant les yeux.

« Oui, ça veut dire belle nature… C'est peut-être un peu simplet dis comme ça… » dit Shinpachi en agitant ses mains devant lui.

La petite fille hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Midori! Oui, j'aime ça! » Et c'est alors que Shinpachi vit le plus beau sourire de toute sa vie. Un sourire d'une pureté extraordinaire. Ce sourire lui donna envie de la protéger coûte que coûte. Shinpachi se mit alors à réfléchir sur la situation.

« Écoute, puisque tu ne sais pas où aller, que dirais-tu de venir avec moi? Tu pourrais rester chez mon grand-père. Ce n'est pas très grand, mais on y est confortable. Du moins, c'est en attendant de voir si on peut retrouver ta famille. »

Midori acquiesça et lui prit la main alors que Shinpachi la guidait hors de la forêt.

* * *

*** 12 ans plus tard ***

Shinpachi regardait la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains avec un air d'inquiétude. Sanosuke et Heisuke, en train de faire toutes sortes de suppositions idiotes comme quoi Shinpachi avait reçu une lettre d'amour, arrêtèrent de parler en voyant le visage de leur ami.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » dit Sanosuke. « Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller. »

Shinpachi se leva d'un bond. « Désolé, je dois aller voir Kondo-san et Hijikata-san immédiatement. »

Shinpachi marcha droit vers la salle où Kondo, Hijikata et Sannan se trouvaient, en plein milieu d'une réunion. Il ouvrit la porte sans même s'annoncer. « Kondo-san, je dois vous parler de quelque chose d'important. »

Hijikata, furieux de s'être fait interrompre, réprimanda Shinpachi. « Hoy, si c'est encore pour demander de pouvoir contourner le couvre-feu, tu peux laisser faire! »

« C'est concernant ma petite sœur! » dit Shinpachi.

Sanosuke et Heisuke, qui avaient suivi Shinpachi, s'exclamèrent. « Tu as une sœur? Tu n'en avais jamais parlé! »

Kondo éleva la voix. « Nagakura-san, assis-toi et explique nous s'il te plaît. » Shinpachi acquiesça et fit ce que Kondo lui demandait. Sanosuke et Heisuke s'assirent également.

« En fait, ce n'est pas ma vraie sœur, mais une petite fille que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt il y a quelques années. Mon grand-père et moi, nous nous en sommes occupés. Lorsque je suis parti pour vous rejoindre, je l'ai laissé au soin de mon grand-père… Mais je viens de recevoir une lettre disant que celui-ci vient de mourir… Je ne peux pas laisser ma sœur toute seule! » Shinpachi regarda Kondo et Hijikata de façon suppliante. « Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas venir vivre ici? »

Kondo, les yeux au bord des larmes, répondit « Mais bien sûr! Il faut tout faire pour protéger sa famille! »

« Kondo-san! N'acceptez pas aussi vite sans réfléchir! » Hijikata avait l'air agacé par la trop grande sensibilité de son capitaine. « Quel âge peut avoir ta sœur? » questionna Hijikata en regardant Shinpachi.

« Hein? Heu… je dirais environ 16 ans… peut-être 17. »

Hijikata soupira. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, comment va-t-on faire pour contrôler nos hommes si une femme se promène en plein milieu du quartier général? » dit Hijikata avec exaspération.

« QUOI? Mais je ne laisserais jamais un homme s'approcher de ma petite sœur! Ce n'est qu'une petite fille! » dit Shinpachi en s'enflammant de plus belle.

« Mais ce n'est plus une petite fille si elle a 17 ans! Elle à déjà l'âge de se marier! » dit Hijikata en fronçant les sourcils.

Sannan, qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, s'exprima. « Elle pourrait toujours s'habiller en garçon, de cette façon elle pourrait se faire passer pour un page. »

« Mais quelle bonne idée! » s'exclama Kondo. « C'est décidé, tu pourras amener ta sœur ici Shinpachi! »

« Yeah! On va voir la petite sœur de Shinpachi! » dit Heisuke, tout joyeux.

« Avec tous ces hommes, un peu de compagnie féminine ne sera pas de refus. » dit Sanosuke avec un léger sourire.

Hijikata, découragé, soupira. « Si cette femme apporte des problèmes, ne venez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenus! »

Shinpachi se leva d'un bond. « Merci Kondo-san! Je pars tout de suite aller la chercher! » remercia Shinpachi.

Shinpachi sortit de la salle et s'empressa de se rendre à sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires avant de partir. Ça faisait déjà bientôt cinq ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Midori, mais il avait quand même eu des nouvelles d'elle grâce à des lettres qu'elle lui écrivait de temps en temps. Il avait très hâte de la revoir pour constater à quel point elle allait avoir grandi.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas sœurette, je viens te chercher! Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser toute seule. » pensa Shinpachi.

* * *

*** Quelques jours plus tard ***

Shinpachi arriva devant son ancienne maison, là où son grand-père l'avait accueilli alors qu'il était un jeune homme et qu'il avait perdu ses parents. Il cogna à la porte et une jeune femme lui ouvrit.

« Shin Onii-chan! » cria Midori en sautant au cou de Shinpachi. « Tu m'as tellement manqué! »

« Ouah Midori, tu as vraiment grandi! Tu es rendu une vraie demoiselle! » dit Shinpachi en la serrant fort.

Shinpachi reposa Midori. « Mais dis-moi... et grand-père, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Midori, avec un air triste, se mit à lui expliquer que celui-ci avait eu un malaise un matin en se levant et que personne n'avait rien pu faire. « Il est parti tellement vite, j'ai encore de la difficulté à réaliser ce qui s'est passé. »

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir repassé avant qu'il parte... Grand-père a toujours été très gentil avec moi. » Shinpachi regarda Midori droit dans les yeux. « Écoute, je ne veux pas te laisser seule, tu viens habiter avec moi. »

« Mais tu ne fais pas partie du Shinsengumi maintenant? »

« J'ai réglé la question avec Kondo-san, notre capitaine. Il est d'accord pour que l'on t'héberge, à la condition que tu fasses ta part pour les tâches ménagères et la cuisine. Il faudrait également que tu portes un hakama, histoire de passer un peu plus inaperçue aux yeux des troupes. »

Midori, soulagée à l'idée de vivre avec son grand frère, hocha la tête. « Pas de problème, si c'est cela qu'il faut pour rester à tes côtés, j'accepte avec joie! » Midori l'enlaça de nouveau puis alla se préparer pour le voyage.

Pendant que Midori se promenait dans la maison en faisant ses bagages, Shinpachi la regardait en se disant qu'elle avait vraiment changé après cinq ans. Celle-ci était maintenant rendue avec les cheveux longs jusqu'en bas du dos, même attachés en queue de cheval. Shinpachi sourit, content d'avoir retrouvé sa soeur.


	2. Dangos

« Ouahhh! » s'écria Midori, émerveillée. « Il y a plein de gens, et tout plein de magasins également! »

Midori et Shinpachi marchaient dans les rues de Kyoto vers la direction du quartier général du Shinsengumi. Midori avait revêtu un hakama vert pâle qu'elle avait acheté avec Shinpachi sur la route. C'était la première fois que Midori se promenait dans un endroit aussi achalandé et elle ne savait plus où regarder. Il y avait toutes sortes de boutiques et de marchands, ainsi que toutes sortes de personnages.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as jamais beaucoup sorti du village de grand-père. » dit Shinpachi.

« Oh, là-bas, une boutique de dangos! » continua à s'émerveiller Midori. Elle pointa une boutique où il y avait une enseigne indiquant les confiseries à vendre.

Shinpachi ria. « Je t'y emmènerais plus tard si tu veux. Mais pour l'instant, il faut se rendre au Shinsengumi. »

Midori acquiesça, toute souriante. Elle se sentait très excitée à l'idée de vivre à Kyoto.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au quartier général, Kondo convoqua tous les capitaines pour leur expliquer la nouvelle situation. Midori se présenta alors à ses nouveaux camarades.

« Bonjour, je me nomme Nagakura Midori et je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance! J'espère que vous prendrez bien soin de moi. » dit Midori en s'inclinant face aux capitaines.

« Ouah Shinpachi, mais tu cachais une vraie beauté dis donc! » dit Sanosuke.

« Elle ne doit sûrement pas tenir cela de son frère! » taquina Heisuke.

« Quoi? Mais attends un peu! Tu as vu la beauté de mon corps? » dit Shinpachi en montrant ses muscles devant Heisuke.

« Elle n'a pas l'air aussi bête que son frère dans tous les cas. » dit Souji d'un air narquois.

« Hoy Souji! » Shinpachi le regarda d'un air indigné.

« Ça suffit! » dit Hijikata. La voix de Hijikata suffit pour ramener à l'ordre les capitaines. « Midori, Shinpachi t'as sûrement déjà expliqué la situation sur les conditions pour vivre ici. »

« Oui. » dit Midori, intimidée. Elle n'avait jamais vue une personne avec une aura aussi intimidante.

« J'aimerais également que tu restes le plus souvent avec les capitaines et il ne faut pas trop t'approcher des autres hommes, question de ne pas attirer l'attention. » dit Hijikata. « Si quelqu'un te pose des questions, tu n'auras qu'à répondre que tu es un page que les capitaines ont engagé pour les aider dans leurs tâches. »

Sur ce, les capitaines se présentèrent tous à Midori. Midori fit de son mieux pour retenir tous les noms. Elle était très nerveuse, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être autant entourée. Chez elle, elle tenait compagnie à son grand-père et parlait parfois avec les voisins, essentiellement composés de vieillards.

« Saito-san, peux-tu lui montrer sa chambre? » dit Hijikata lorsque tout le monde se fut nommé.

« Hein? Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas y aller? » s'indigna Shinpachi.

« Parce que cela fait des jours que tu es parti, et que pour te rattraper, tu vas partir immédiatement en patrouille! » dit Hijikata d'un air furieux.

« Démon de commandant. » marmonna Shinpachi. « Bon Midori, je reviens dans quelques heures! » Shinpachi sortit en lui lançant un clin d'oeil.

Saito se leva et Midori le suiva. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, Midori pensa que le jeune homme devant elle était bien silencieux. Il n'avait pas dit un mot durant toute la réunion, sauf lorsque celui-ci s'était présenté. Saito s'arrêta alors devant une porte.

« Votre chambre est juste ici, Nagakura-san. »

Midori s'inclina. « Merci beaucoup. »

Saito la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de se retourner et de partir sans rien dire de plus.

Midori entra dans sa nouvelle chambre et déposa son sac contenant quelques-unes de ses affaires personnelles qu'elle avait amenées. Elle s'assit et pensa. « Bon, au moins les présentations sont faites. J'espère que je vais bientôt pouvoir mieux les connaître. »

Midori rougit. « Les amis de Shinpachi sont vraiment tous très beaux. » Elle secoua alors vivement la tête. « Mais à quoi tu penses, Midori! »

Midori décida donc de s'installer dans sa chambre avant de sortir pour explorer les alentours. Dehors se trouvait un beau cerisier. « Il doit être magnifique au printemps lorsqu'il est en fleurs. » pensa Midori. Elle avait toujours beaucoup aimé les cerisiers, les trouvant romantiques.

* * *

Midori fut surprise de voir à quel point elle s'habitua à sa nouvelle demeure. Après une semaine, elle avait réussi à connaître un peu plus le caractère des capitaines. Kondo agissait comme une sorte de père avec elle, en s'assurant qu'elle ne manquait de rien. Sannan était très gentil également, malgré ses blagues de mauvais goût. Sanosuke et Heisuke se tenaient souvent avec son frère, toujours en train de faire des pitreries. Souji et Saito étaient plus distants avec elle. Saito était toujours très silencieux, mais Souji se permettait de faire parfois des blagues, souvent sur Hijikata, ce qui le rendait furieux. Hijikata pouvait souvent se montrer terrifiant et Midori ne savait pas trop comment se comporter avec lui. Elle préférait plutôt éviter d'être en sa présence.

Midori passait donc ses journées à préparer les repas lorsque c'était à son tour, à faire le ménage, ainsi qu'à parler avec son frère et ses compagnons. Elle aimait beaucoup la compagnie d'Heisuke, qui lui faisait penser à un frère. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient à peu près le même âge.

Une journée, alors que Midori, Shinpachi et Sanosuke se trouvaient dehors. « Dis Midori, veux-tu sortir un peu demain? Je pourrais t'amener à la boutique de dangos de l'autre jour! » dit Shinpachi.

« Quelle bonne idée! Il me tarde d'être à demain alors. » dit Midori en souriant. Shinpachi lui souria en retour. « Tout pour faire plaisir à ma petite sœur! »

Mais durant le dîner, Hijikata confia à Shinpachi une mission. « Shinpachi, il faudrait que tu accompagnes Yamazaki demain matin. Celui-ci dit qu'il aurait peut-être trouvé une piste concernant un groupe de malfaiteurs et il voudrait que quelqu'un l'accompagne. Tu en aurais pour quelques jours. »

« Pas de problèmes, Hijikata-san » dit Shinpachi. En sortant du repas, Shinpachi s'excusa auprès de Midori puiqu'il ne pourrait pas l'accompagner le lendemain.

Midori cacha sa déception pour ne pas inquiéter son frère. « Je comprends Shin Onii-chan. Fais bien attention à toi durant ta mission. » Shinpachi l'enlaça et partit vers sa chambre. Midori décida de rester un peu à l'extérieur, pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit. Sanosuke arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

« Hé Midori-chan! Tu as l'air pensive assise toute seule ici. » dit-il.

« Ha, Harada-san! Je profitais de la fraîcheur. Il fait très chaud durant la journée ces temps-ci. »

Sanosuke s'installa à côté d'elle. « Tu sais, puisque Shinpachi ne sera pas là pour quelques journées, que dirais-tu si je t'accompagnais à sa place demain. Je crois qu'il voulait t'amener manger des dangos. »

« Vous feriez ça pour moi? » dit Midori, les yeux brillants.

« Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Je ne suis pas encore un vieil homme. » dit en riant Sanosuke.

« Ha, alors... tu ferais ça pour moi? » dit Midori, gênée.

« Mais bien sûr, je ferais tout pour la soeur de mon ami, surtout lorsqu'elle est aussi mignonne. »

Midori espéra que Sanosuke ne voyait pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

« Bon, je dois partir pour une patrouille de nuit. Donc on se revoit demain après le déjeuner! » Sanosuke se leva en la saluant. Midori avait maintenant encore plus hâte au lendemain.

* * *

« Et c'est alors que Shin Onii-chan tomba dans la boue, avec le chat dans les bras! » dit Midori en riant de plus belle.

« Ha ha ha, sacré Shinpachi, il a toujours été une tête brûlée à ce que je vois! » dit Sanosuke en riant également.

Midori et Sanosuke étaient en train de déguster des dangos. Midori s'était mise à raconter des histoires de son enfance, principalement des péripéties sur Shinpachi.

« Dis Midori, Shinpachi m'a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé dans la forêt. Comment ça se fait? » Midori se mit donc à lui expliquer comment Shinpachi l'avait sauvé d'un loup et comment il lui avait donné son nom. « Je ne remercierais jamais assez Shin Onii-chan pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Et même aujourd'hui, il continue de prendre soin de moi alors que ne lui apporte pas grand chose en retour. »

« Mais non, ne dit pas ça, tu lui apportes beaucoup de joie! » dit Sanosuke d'un air sincère.

Après avoir mangé des dangos juqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus en avaler, ils sortirent de la boutique pour retourner au Shinsengumi.

« Mmmm... On dirait qu'il va pleuvoir, il vaudrait mieux se dépêcher de rentrer. » dit Sanosuke en observant le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages gris.

Midori acquiesça et elle accéléra donc le pas, suivant Sanosuke. Malheureusement, dans sa hâte elle accrocha une pierre se trouvant dans le chemin et perdit l'équilibre.

« Hotto! Voilà, je te tiens! » Sanosuke avait réussi a attraper Midori avant qu'elle ne tombe. Les deux se regardèrent et figèrent.

« Tu as vraiment des beaux yeux... Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel... » dit Sanosuke, doucement.

Midori, perdu dans les yeux ambre du jeune homme, ne trouvait rien à répondre et rougissait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées lorsqu'une goutte de pluie tomba sur son front.

Sanosuke fut alors sorti de sa transe et l'aida à se redresser. « Bon, maintenant qu'il pleut, je crois que l'on va avoir le droit de revenir trempés! » Sanosuke se remit à marcher et Midori le suiva, repensant à la façon dont il l'avait regardé.

Arrivés au quartier général, Midori et Sanosuke étaient complètement trempés.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller prendre un bain pour te réchauffer, sinon tu vas attraper froid. » fit remarquer Sanosuke.

« Oui merci, je vais me dépêcher avant le dîner. Mais toi aussi, il faudrait que tu prennes un bain! »

« Est-ce là une invitation? » répondit Sanosuke en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

« Hein, heu... non! Je ne voulais pas dire ça! » bégaya Midori.

« Ha ha ha, je te taquines. Non, je vais aller aux bains des troupes, tu vas pouvoir utiliser le bain réservé aux capitaines durant ce temps. »

Sanosuke partit alors de son côté, continuant à rire.

Midori le regarda s'en aller, avant de prendre la direction des bains.


	3. Fièvre

Midori sortit du bain, complètement réchauffée. L'eau chaude lui avait fait du bien après avoir été trempée jusqu'au os par la pluie. Elle prit une serviette et commença à se sécher. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié d'amener des vêtements de rechange. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas remettre son hakama complètement trempée, et qui plus est glacial maintenant.

Midori se mit à réfléchir. Sa chambre n'était pas très loin, peut-être pourrait-elle s'enrouler dans la serviette et se dépêcher de rejoindre sa chambre furtivement.

Midori enroula donc la serviette autour d'elle. Elle glissa la porte donnant à l'extérieur et jeta un coup d'œil à au couloir. Il n'y avait personne et elle n'entendait rien non plus.

« Yosh! » Midori décida de tenter le coup et sortit en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Alors qu'il ne restait plus qu'un coin à tourner avant d'arriver devant sa chambre, Midori entendit des pas venir vers elle ainsi que des rires. Midori, prise de panique, entra dans la pièce la plus proche pour ne pas être vue.

Midori s'accota à la porte, attendant que les pas faiblissent. Lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus rien, elle soupira de soulagement. Mais elle désenchanta rapidement en voyant que quelqu'un se trouvait dans la pièce et la regardait. Midori se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait irruption dans la chambre d'Hijikata, le commandant au regard sévère. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il y avait dans le regard d'Hijikata était un ébahissement total.

Midori devint rouge comme une tomate, ne sachant plus où se mettre. « Euh… Je viens... du bain... et… oublier vêtements… alors… » Midori ne pouvait s'arrêter de bégayer, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Hijikata était complètement silencieux, n'ayant pas bougé depuis qu'elle avait entré dans sa chambre dans une tenue plus que douteuse. Celui-ci avait une main dans les airs, tenant une plume. Il devait être en train de travailler lorsque Midori est arrivée.

« Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé! » cria Midori avant de sortir et de courir vers sa chambre telle une vraie furie. Dans sa course, elle heurta Souji mais celle-ci ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Arrivée dans sa chambre, Midori se dépêcha de s'habiller, morte de honte.

« Midori-san, puis-je entrer? » Midori sursauta. C'était la voix d'Hijikata.

« Ou… oui! » Midori se retourna vers Hijikata qui entrait dans sa chambre. Celle-ci se mit à genoux en s'inclinant, trop honteuse pour montrer son visage. « Je suis désolé… je voulais simplement revenir à ma chambre, j'avais oublié de m'amener des vêtements secs et c'est alors que j'ai entendu du monde arriver et j'ai voulu me cacher avant que quelqu'un me voit. »

Midori entendit Hijikata soupirer. « Écoute, je ne suis pas venu te gronder, tu peux te relever. » Midori se releva donc, mais continua à regarder le sol, trop gênée pour le regarder.

« Je veux simplement te dire de faire plus attention à l'avenir. Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais il n'y a que des hommes ici et… si tu avais débarqué dans la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre, la personne n'aurait pas nécessairement eu la même retenue… »

Midori releva la tête. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle? Elle s'aperçut qu'Hijikata avait l'air mal à l'aise et n'osait pas la regarder.

« Bref, tu dois faire plus attention la prochaine fois et penser au fait que tu es une femme se trouvant au quartier général du Shinsengumi. » Hijikata la regarda dans les yeux.

« D'accord, je le ferais! » dit Midori.

Midori se rendit alors compte que Hijikata tenait les vêtements qu'elle avait laissé aux bains. « Je crois que cela t'appartient. » dit Hijikata en lui tendant les vêtements.

« Oui merci. » dit Midori qui se sentait à nouveau rougir.

« Bon alors, ne sois pas en retard au dîner. » Hijikata lui rendit ses vêtements et sortit, puis Midori pu enfin relaxer. En repensant à ce qui venait d'arriver, Midori se dit que Hijikata n'était pas aussi effrayant qu'il en avait l'air en fin de compte. Midori eut soudain un léger étourdissement. « Mmmm... Je dois faire un peu de fièvre... Je n'ai donc pas échappé à un rhume malgré le bain. » se dit-elle.

* * *

Midori se rendit à la salle où les capitaines se réunissaient pour manger. Elle entra et s'assit devant son plateau de nourriture le plus naturellement possible, en essayant d'oublier sa mésaventure d'il y a quelques minutes.

Alors que tout le monde mangeait, Midori se dit que le repas était plus calme qu'à l'habitude. C'était peut-être parce que son frère n'était pas là pour voler la nourriture d'Heisuke. Shin Onii-chan pouvait être si puérile parfois, soupira Midori.

« Ça va? Tu t'ennuies déjà de Shinpachi? » lui demande Sanosuke, assis juste à côté d'elle.

« Non, non, ça va, j'était juste un peu dans la lune. » répondit Midori. En regardant Sanosuke, Midori se souvint de leur petite sortie et elle se retourna vers son bol de riz, priant pour ne pas rougir.

« Nee Midori-chan... » Midori leva la tête vers Souji qui s'adressait à elle, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il voulait. « Comment se fait-il que tu ai sorti de la chambre d'Hijikata-san vêtu d'une serviette cet après-midi? Est-ce que vous êtiez en train de vous amuser? » lui demanda Souji à haute voix, avec un sourire de persécuteur.

Midori, bouche bée, échappa ses baguettes, tandis qu'Hijikata s'étouffait en buvant son thé.

« NANI? Nee, Midori-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte Souji? » s'exclama Heisuke.

« Toshi! J'espères que ce n'est pas ce que je crois! » dit Kondo, complètement offusqué.

« SOUJI! Quel âneries tu sors maintenant! » cria Hijikata, complètement furieux.

« Mais c'est vrai ce que je dis, j'ai tout vu! » dit Souji avec un air faussement attristé.

Alors que les garçons parlaient tous en même temps, Midori, trouvant que c'en était trop, sorti de la salle en courant, trop gênée pour regarder les capitaines qui la fixaient.

Hijikata soupira, agacé, et expliqua aux autres ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« Souji, tu devrais aller t'excuser auprès de Midori, elle avait l'air vraiment en peine. » dit Sanosuke.

« Ara ara… On ne peut plus plaisanter? » souria Souji en sortant pour chercher Midori.

Celui-ci trouva Midori dehors, assise sur une pierre à côté de l'étang. Celle-ci avait la mine basse et soupirait.

« Mais voyons, pourquoi cet air si triste? » dit Souji en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Midori sursauta. En voyant Souji, elle bafouilla en voulant expliquer la situation de cet après-midi.

Souji la coupa. « Je sais, je sais. Hijikata-san a tout expliqué. En fait, j'avais déjà deviné en partie ce qui s'était passé, je voulais simplement faire enrager un peu Hijikata-san. Et ça valait le coup avec la tête qu'il a fait. » Souji se mit à rire en se tenant les côtes. Midori, un peu surprise, se mit elle aussi à rire. « C'est vrai qu'il était assez drôle à voir. » dit Midori.

Midori se dit qu'elle ne devait pas prendre au sérieux tout ce que disais Souji, celui-ci ayant l'air assez blagueur. Leur fou rire passé, Souji regarda Midori. « Tu ne devrais pas rester trop longtemps dehors, il fait un peu froid et tu as encore les cheveux humides. En plus, tu es toute rouge. »

Midori se releva. « Mais non, ça… va… » Midori, tout d'un coup étourdi, senti ses jambes perdrent l'équilibre. Midori tomba sur le côté, mais Souji la rattrapa de justesse.

« Midori-chan? » Voyant la jeune fille qui ne répondait pas, Souji porta une main à son front. « Hoy, elle est brûlante! » Souji pris la fille dans ses bras et retourna à l'endroit où les capitaines se trouvaient. Ceux-ci étaient en train de ramasser leurs plateaux.

Lorsque Hijikata vit Souji transportant une Midori inconsciente, il écarquilla les yeux. « Souji! Que se passe-t-il? »

« Je ne comprends pas, elle avait l'air bien et elle riait, et tout d'un coup, elle s'est évanouie. Elle est brûlante de fièvre. » dit Souji d'un air inquiet.

« Elle a peut-être pris froid à cause de la pluie de cet après-midi. » s'inquiéta Sanosuke.

« Merde! Et Yamazaki ne reviendra pas avant quatre jours. » dit Hijikata. « Souji, apporte-la à sa chambre! Saito-san, prépare le nécessaire! Heisuke, va chercher un docteur. »

Souji alla donc la porter à sa chambre et la déposa sur son futon. La jeune fille transpirait beaucoup et semblait avoir du mal à respirer. « Mais ça ne se peut pas, être autant malade et faire comme si de rien n'était! » se dit Souji à lui-même. Saito arriva peu après avec des serviettes ainsi qu'un seau d'eau froide. Il imbiba une serviette d'eau froide et la lui mit sur son front, espérant ainsi faire baisser sa température.

Une heure plus tard, Heisuke arriva dans la chambre de Midori. « Il n'y a pas de docteurs en ville! Les deux docteurs de l'endroit sont tous les deux à l'extérieur présentement. Mais on m'a donné un médicament sensé faire retomber la fièvre. » dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle, sûrement parce qu'il avait couru tout le long.

Kondo arriva au même moment, regardant les capitaines se tenant autour de la jeune fille. « Toshi, un messager vient de me délivrer un message. Des bandits attaquent une auberge et on demande l'aide du Shinsengumi pour régler le problème! »

Hijikata pesta. « Il fallait bien que cela arrive en ce moment! » Hijikata réfléchissa et dit « Sanosuke, Souji, vous venez avec moi. Allez chercher Sannan-san également. Saito et Heisuke, je vous laisse vous occuper de Midori. »

Les hommes partirent donc, laissant Saito et Heisuke veiller sur Midori. Saito prit le médicament d'Heisuke et le dilua dans une tasse d'eau. Il prit la tête de Midori et fit son possible pour lui faire boire le liquide sans l'étouffer. Après l'avoir reposée, Midori se mit à avoir de violents frissons et paniqua dans son inconscience. Celle-ci gémissait et agitait ses membres autour d'elle.

« La fièvre est trop importante, elle se met à délirer. » dit Heisuke.

Saito prit alors de prendre Midori dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » dit Heisuke d'un air interrogateur.

« Je vais la plonger dans l'eau de l'étang pour faire baisser sa température. » dit Saito en installant Midori dans ses bras. Saito sortit à l'extérieur et arriva à côté de l'étang. Il s'accroupit et déposa Midori dans l'eau tandis que celle-ci continuait de se débattre. « Calmes-toi Nagakura-san... » dit doucement Saito. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma et Saito trouva que son front n'était plus aussi brûlant. Il la sortit de l'eau et revint à sa chambre, avec Heisuke qui le suivait de près.

« Il faudrait maintenant lui changer ses vêtements. » dit Saito.

« Quoi? Mais… mais… » dit Heisuke.

« On n'a pas vraiment le choix! » Saito commença à défaire le hakama trempée de la jeune fille tandis que Heisuke amenait le kimono de nuit de Midori. Heisuke aida Saito dans sa tâche, en essayant de ne pas porter attention au corps de Midori. Après avoir changé Midori, Saito la réinstalla dans son futon. Celle-ci était maintenant plus calme et dormait paisiblement.

Saito et Heisuke, soulagés que Midori soit sortie du pétrin, s'installèrent à côté d'elle pour la veiller, au cas où sa température remonterait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Midori se réveilla, mais elle se sentait très faible. Elle tourna la tête et vit Souji à côté d'elle.

« Tu te réveilles enfin Midori-chan. » dit Souji avec un sourire.

« Okita-san? Pourquoi êtes-vous dans ma chambre? » Midori essaya de se lever, mais prise d'étourdissements, elle retomba.

« Tu devrais rester coucher, ta fièvre n'est pas encore redescendue complètement. » dit Souji.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je ne me souviens de rien mis à part du dîner… après je suis sorti et vous êtes venus me voir… et puis… » dit Midori en essayant de se souvenir.

« Tu es tombée dans les pommes avec une forte fièvre. Heisuke-kun et Hajime se sont occupés de toi hier soir et t'on veillé toute la nuit. Saito à même dû te plonger dans l'étang pour faire baisser ta fièvre, tu t'étais mise à délirer. » dit Souji.

Midori se rendit alors compte qu'elle portait son kimono de nuit. Devinant ce qui s'était passé, elle baissa les yeux en rougissant. « Merci de vous être occupés de moi. »

« Tu remercieras surtout Heisuke-kun et Hajime. Il viennent de partir dans leur chambre pour dormir puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore dormi. » répondit Souji. « Tu sais, si tu étais malade, hier, tu aurais dû nous le dire avant de t'écrouler comme tu l'as fait. »

« Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de fièvre, j'avais simplement quelques étourdissements durant le dîner. » dit Midori d'un air coupable.

« Bon enfin, tu vas devoir être au repos pour quelques jours maintenant. » Souji se leva. Je vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner puisque tu es réveillée.

Souji sorti en la laissant seule. Midori se retourna dans son futon en soupirant, pensant à l'inquiétude qu'elle avait dû causer.

* * *

Les deux jours qui suivirent, Midori resta au lit avec Heisuke et Sanosuke lui rendant visite durant la journée. Elle reprenait tranquillement des forces au bon soin de ses amis. Lorsque Shinpachi rentra au Shinsengumi, il accoura à la chambre de Midori lorsqu'il apprit ce qui lui était arrivé.

Midori, en train de discuter avec Heisuke, vit débouler son grand frère qui s'empressa de l'enlacer.

« Midori-chan, dis-moi, ça va? Tu as mal quelque part? » demanda Shinpachi en lui prenant le visage.

« Shin Onii-chan, tu m'étouffes! » dit Midori, essayant de repousser son frère. Midori, après avoir assuré à son frère qu'elle allait bien, lui raconta ce qui s'était passé.

« C'est vrai que tu as toujours eu tendance à faire beaucoup de fièvre lorsque tu étais malade plus jeune. Les docteurs trouvaient cela assez étonnant en fait. » dit Shinpachi.

« Elle a fait tellement de fièvre que Saito à dû la tremper dans l'étang. Donc après, nous nous sommes occupés de la changer pour… » dit Heisuke. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Heisuke devint rouge comme une tomate.

« Heisuke? » dit Shinpachi avec un regard noir. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ma petite sœur? »

« Euhh non non non, je n'ai rien vu hein, je t'assure! » dit Heisuke en agitant ses mains devant lui.

Midori se mit à rire à la vue de Shinpachi étranglant Heisuke avec l'aide de son bras. Elle était contente que son frère soit revenu.


	4. Bousculades

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Midori avait enfin quitté son futon pour reprendre une vie normale. Elle avait repris ses forces et se sentait en pleine forme. La jeune femme se trouvait présentement au marché et rassemblait les ingrédients dont elle avait besoin pour le repas de ce soir. Elle voulait faire une surprise aux garçons pour les remercier d'avoir pris soin d'elle lorsqu'elle était malade.

« Bon… il ne manque plus que des carottes. » dit Midori.

Un stand de bijoux attira l'attention de Midori. Celle-ci s'en approcha avec envie. En voyant les prix, elle soupira en se disant que de toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment en porter puisqu'elle devait s'habiller en garçon pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des troupes du Shinsengumi.

En se retournant pour partir, elle entra en collision contre quelqu'un d'autre et échappa son sac contenant ses provisions.

« Je suis vraiment désolé! » Midori se baissa immédiatement pour ramasser les légumes qui s'éparpillaient.

« Nagakura-san? »

Midori releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'elle était entré en collision avec Saito, présentement en patrouille.

« Saito-san! »

Saito se retourna vers ses hommes et leur dit de rentrer au Shinsengumi sans lui puisque leur ronde était finie. Il aida ensuite Midori à récupérer les légumes.

« Je… j'étais en train de faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir. » dit Midori.

Après avoir tout récupéré, les deux jeunes gens se relevèrent.

« Voilà, tout y est. Est-ce qu'il vous manquait quelque chose? »

« Nee, Saito-san. Je crois que l'on pourrait se tutoyer… si ça ne te déranges pas? »

Saito, toujours aussi impassible, finit par répondre. « Comme tu voudras. »

Midori souria. « Donc oui, il me reste à acheter des carottes. Veux-tu m'accompagner? » Saito acquiesça et accompagna la jeune fille.

Après avoir finit les courses, les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent sur le chemin du retour. « Regarde Saito-san! » Midori pointa une affiche. Celle-ci annonçait un matsuri qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. « On pourrait y aller avec tous les autres. Ce serait amusant! » Midori essaya de s'imaginer de quoi pouvait avoir l'air un matsuri de la ville de Kyoto. Cela devait être vraiment énorme comparativement au petit village d'où elle venait.

« Si Hijikata-san est d'accord. » dit Saito-san.

« Je suis sûre qu'on pourra le convaincre… si on en parle à Kondo-san. » dit Midori en riant. Saito eu un léger sourire. C'était la première fois que Midori le voyait sourire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Elle se dit que Saito devait être quelqu'un de timide.

Midori se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait jamais pu remercier Saito pour s'être occupé d'elle lorsqu'elle était fiévreuse. Elle s'arrêta soudain de marcher et s'inclina devant lui.

« Saito-san, je voulais te remercier sincèrement pour ce que tu as fait lorsque j'étais malade. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi… Mais je dois t'avouer que tu m'as inquiété lorsque tu est tombé dans un état aussi vulnérable. »

Midori, gênée, était contente de ne pas se rappeler de quoi que ce soit de cette nuit-là. Elle espérait ne pas avoir agit trop étrangement.

* * *

Arrivé au Shinsengumi, Saito décida d'aider Midori à préparer le repas. Elle lui expliqua qu'elle allait faire son ragoût spécial aux capitaines. Saito s'occupa donc de préparer le riz et les accompagnements. Alors qu'il parlaient de la meilleure façon de préparer un thé fort, Midori se coupa à la main en coupant une carotte.

« Ouch! » Midori regarda sa coupure qui était assez profonde.

« Nagakura-san, ça va? Laisses-moi voir. »

Saito voulut lui prendre la main pour vérifier sa blessure, mais Midori se dépêcha d'enlever celle-ci de son champ de vision. « Je m'en occupe, ce n'est pas grave du tout! » Elle se dépêcha de sortir pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fût arrivée à sa chambre, la coupure s'était quasiment refermée. Midori soupira. Elle l'avait échappé bel! En effet, seulement Shinpachi était au courant de son étrange pouvoir de guérison. Même leur grand-père n'avait jamais été mis au courant. Elle avait peur de passer pour un monstre aux yeux des autres.

Elle nettoya le sang qui avait coulé de sa blessure et s'enroula la main d'un pansement pour ne pas montrer à Saito que sa main n'avait déjà plus rien. Elle se dépêcha ensuite de sortir pour rejoindre la cuisine. En sortant, elle se cogna contre quelqu'un.

« Saito-san! »

« Je suis désolé. Je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien. » dit Saito.

« Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé, c'est la deuxième fois aujourd'hui que je te rentre dedans. » dit Midori.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » En réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Saito détourna le regard en rougissant légèrement. « Bon, on devrait retourner à la cuisine. »

Midori acquiesça et suiva Saito.

Ils finirent le repas dans une atmosphère un peu embarrassée.

* * *

Le repas fut un succès auprès des capitaines. Tous complimentèrent Midori sur son ragoût.

« Je me rends compte que je m'ennuyais vraiment de ta cuisine! » dit Shinpachi après avoir finit son repas. « Après avoir enduré la cuisine de certains ici, c'est vraiment une bénédiction. »

« Surtout la cuisine de Souji! Il ne devrait plus mettre les pieds dans la cuisine. » se plaignit Heisuke.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma cuisine? » s'indigna Souji.

« On a l'impression que tu renverses le sac de sel sur les légumes. » dit Saito. « Tu mets trop de sauce soja. »

Midori ria en voyant les garçons se chamailler. Soudain, elle se rappela de l'affiche qu'elle avait vue concernant le matsuri.

« Kondo-san, croyez-vous que l'on pourrait aller au matsuri de Kyoto dans quelques jours? Ce serait vraiment amusant d'y aller tous ensemble. » dit Midori avec des grands yeux pleins d'espoir.

« Quelle bonne idée! » dit Kondo en se réjouissant.

« Et le couvre-feu dans tout ça? » dit Hijikata d'un air renfrogné.

« Maa maa, Toshi, ça ne fera pas de mal pour une fois de s'amuser un peu! » dit Kondo.

Midori, s'attendant exactement à cette réaction, se mit à rire discrètement. « Bon alors c'est décidé, on va tous au matsuri! » dit-elle, toute contente que son plan ait fonctionné.

« Est-ce que l'on peut habiller Midori-chan en femme pour le matsuri? » demanda Souji à Kondo.

« Hoooo, elle serait super mignonne en yukata! » dit Heisuke en approuvant.

« Je pourrais, j'ai amené mes anciens vêtements avec moi. » dit Midori.

« Pourquoi pas, ça va permettre à Midori de se sentir plus à l'aise! » dit Kondo en acquiesçant.

« Tu as vraiment eu une bonne idée en parlant de ce matsuri! » dit Shinpachi en tapotant la tête de sa sœur. « Pour une fois, on va pouvoir trainer en ville sans couvre-feu! »

« Au fait Midori, comment se fait-il que tu portes un bandage à la main. » demanda alors Hijikata.

« Ah euh… je me suis coupée tout à l'heure en préparant le repas, mais c'est rien de bien grave. » dit Midori en se grattant la tête.

Shinpachi la regarda du coin de l'œil. La jeune femme se dépêcha ensuite de ramasser les plateaux pour les ramener à la cuisine.

À la cuisine, Midori regarda son bandage en soupirant de nouveau.

« Il ne faut vraiment pas que personne ne découvre quoi que ce soit là-dessus. » dit-elle. Midori sortit pour aller chercher d'autres plateaux et heurta violemment quelque chose. Il y eu grand boum et des bols et des baguettes s'éparpillèrent par terre. Midori essaya de s'accrocher à quelque chose avant de tomber, mais cela ne suffisa pas et elle ferma les yeux, attendant un choc. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était pas fait mal, elle rouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'elle était étendue sur Saito qui l'avait tenue pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe sur le plancher. Son visage ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et elle pouvait sentir le souffle de Saito sur elle. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur le visage de Saito. Les deux jeunes gens se regardaient d'un air surpris, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

Saito finit par briser le silence. « Décidément, je crois que ce n'est vraiment pas notre journée pour nous deux. » dit-il, continuant de la regarder dans les yeux.

Souji arriva au bout du couloir, attiré par le bruit du raffut qu'ils avaient causés. En les voyant, un sourire narquois lui vint au visage.

« Je me demandais ce qu'il se passait, mais je vois que Hajime ne pouvait même pas attendre que vous soyez dans une chambre. »

Midori se dépêcha de se redresser et de ramasser le désastre autour d'elle, embarrassée. Saito soupira. « Tu devrais garder tes remarques pour toi Souji. »

Souji souria. « Mais si je ferais ça, la vie serait tellement moins drôle ».

Les deux garçons aidèrent Midori à ramasser le reste des plats. Après avoir finit de tout nettoyer, Souji partit vers sa chambre. Saito se retourna alors vers Midori. « Peut-être est-ce indiscret, mais qu'est-ce qui ne doit pas être découvert par personne? » dit-il en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles... » dit Midori en se giflant mentalement. Il l'avait entendue!

Saito ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. Il attendit quelques secondes puis dit « Désolé, j'ai dû m'imaginer quelque chose alors… mais si tu as des problèmes, n'oublie pas que nous sommes là pour t'aider. Tu habites maintenant avec nous. »

Midori lui souria. « Merci Saito-san. » Midori s'inclina en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et alla regagner sa chambre. Peu après être arrivé, Shinpachi arriva devant sa chambre. Midori le fit entrer.

« Est-ce que ça va Midori? » dit-il en pointant le bandage. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu? »

« J'étais avec Saito-san lorsque c'est arrivé, mais j'ai réussi à lui cacher. Je vais porter un bandage quelque jours pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. »

Shinpachi acquiesça. « Mais tu sais, je crois que les autres n'en feraient pas de cas s'ils le sauraient. »

« NON, hors de question. » dit Midori sans hésitation.

Shinpachi, voyant sa sœur paniquer, lui tapota la tête. « Bon… si c'est ce que tu veux, alors pas le choix! » Shinpachi l'enlaça avec affection avant de partir. « Je ne dirais rien non plus alors, fais moi confiance. » dit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

En effet, personne ne savait son pouvoir, mis à part son frère… et un jeune garçon qui avait été son ami d'enfance. Midori avait rencontré Kenta lorsqu'elle était jeune et ils étaient devenus inséparables, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci voit son pouvoir en pleine action après que Midori soit tombée d'un arbre et qu'une branche lui ait fait une blessure assez sérieuse à une jambe. Après ce jour, Kenta arrêta d'aller la voir et lorsqu'il voyait Midori au village, il faisait tout pour l'éviter. Cela avait grandement affecté Midori de voir que son ami avait peur d'elle, croyant qu'elle était un monstre. Midori ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle-même. Toute blessure physique guérissait à vue d'œil. Par contre, elle pouvait quand même tomber malade. Son pouvoir avait une certaine limite. Shinpachi lui avait déjà dit que ça devait être une sorte de don de Dieu. Mais Midori pensait plutôt à une malédiction.

Non, personne ne devait découvrir son pouvoir.


	5. Matsuri et démon

La journée du matsuri arriva et les garçons attendaient tous au portail du Shinsengumi. Ils avaient tous revêtu un yukata pour l'occasion.

« Désolé du retard! J'ai dû un peu fouiller pour me retrouver dans mes anciens vêtements! » dit Midori, accourant vers l'entrée.

Tout le monde se retourna en entendant sa voix. Kondo, Hijikata, Sanosuke, Souji, Heisuke et Saito devinrent tous bouche bée à la vue de Midori portant des vêtements féminins. Elle portait un jolie yukata rouge avec des motifs d'oiseau de couleur bleu et rose. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en chignon et avait décoré sa coiffure avec une pince bleue. Elle portait un maquillage assez discret.

« Midori, tu es vraiment lente! » dit Shinpachi, comme si de rien n'était.

« Mmmm, c'est quasiment un crime de devoir contraindre Midori-san à s'habiller en garçon après l'avoir vue comme cela. » dit Kondo aux autres. Sanosuke, Souji et Heisuke acquiescèrent tous et Saito détourna le regard en rougissant.

Hijikata secoua la tête comme pour revenir à lui. « Kondo-san, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible! » dit-il en le réprimandant.

Midori regarda autour d'elle. « Sannan-san n'est pas venu? »

« Il a décliné l'invitation en disant qu'il fallait au moins une personne qui reste au Shinsengumi durant le matsuri. » dit Kondo.

« C'est dommage! » dit Midori, un peu déçue.

Sanosuke et Souji prirent chacun une main de Midori. « Ne t'inquiètes pas! » dit Souji. « On va tout oublier ce soir et faire la fête! » dit Sanosuke.

Les deux garçons se mirent à courir en entraînant Midori avec eux.

« Hey! C'est pas juste! » cria Heisuke en se lançant à leur poursuite.

* * *

Midori ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois qu'elle s'était autant amusée. Ils se promenèrent de stands à stands, les garçons ne cessant de lui offrir de lui acheter des choses à manger. Différents spectacles avaient lieux, passant de personnes jouant du taiko à des combats de sumo. La seule chose pouvant ternir la bonne humeur de Midori fut les regards jaloux des femmes envers celle-ci. Midori soupira. Elle savait bien qu'elle devait paraître terne en étant entourée d'aussi beaux hommes. Voyant Midori soupirer, Heisuka la questionna. Les autres étaient en train de regarder un combat de sumo. Une foule de gens étaient rassemblés autour du combat, criant leur encouragements.

« Ça va? Est-ce que tu as faim? » dit Heisuke.

« Non non… je me disais simplement que je n'étais pas très jolie comparée à plusieurs femmes ici. »

« Mais quoi? Tu es super mignonne! Bien plus belle que toutes les autres femmes ici! » dit Heisuke en rougissant.

Midori rougit à son tour. « Tu le penses vraiment? »

« Mais bien sûr que oui! » dit Heisuke en se grattant la tête.

Le combat de sumo prit fin et une annonce se fit comme quoi un tournoi à l'épée aurait lieu et les personnes intéressés pouvait s'inscrire. Les guerriers du Shinsengumi n'attendirent pas qu'on le leur dise pour aller s'inscrire. Ils étaient bien trop heureux de pouvoir montrer leur talent.

« Désolé Midori, veux-tu que je reste avec toi? » dit Shinpachi.

« Non, non, va t'amuser avec les autres » répondit-elle en souriant. « Je vais vous regarder ».

Le tournoi commença et les combats s'enchaînèrent. Les combattants s'affrontaient avec des épées en bois d'entraînement. Tous ceux du Shinsengumi gagnaient leurs combats sans grande difficulté. Les concurrents perdants étaient priés de rester avec ceux qui restaient car des prix de participation allaient être distribués. À la fin, il ne resta plus que Kondo et Souji. Alors que le combat était sur le point de commencer, un passant bouscula Midori et renversa sur elle ses takoyakis.

« Je suis désolé. » dit le passant, un monsieur âgé.

« Ce n'est rien! » lui assura Midori. Le monsieur s'excusa de nouveau et reprit son chemin. Elle regarda la tache que la sauce avait fait sur son yukata. Elle avait très envie de voir la finale, mais si elle laissait la sauce séchée, elle doutait que la tache disparaisse complètement. Midori traversa la foule et se dirigea donc vers la rivière pour nettoyer son yukata.

À la rivière, Midori sortit un mouchoir qu'elle imbiba d'eau et elle frotta son yukata. Après avoir finit de tout nettoyer, Midori se dit qu'elle devait se dépêcher de retourner vers le matsuri. Elle s'était un peu éloigné pour atteindre la rivière et elle pouvait voir les lumières du matsuri au loin. Elle entendait les bruits de tambour ainsi que les conversations de personnes festoyant.

« Hoy ma jolie! On est seule? »

Midori se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé. Trois hommes s'approchèrent de Midori et l'encerclèrent. C'était des hommes portant également des yukata. Ils devaient se trouver au matsuri eux également. Midori préféra les ignorer et continua son chemin, mais un des trois hommes lui barra la route.

« Tu ne veux pas un peu de compagnie? Dis-moi pas que l'on n'est pas assez bien pour toi! » Midori, à la manière que l'homme se comportait, se dit qu'il devait avoir un peu trop bu. Il avait le regard vitreux et sentait le sake.

« Hoy, je la reconnais, c'est la femme qui se promène avec ceux du Shinsengumi. » dit un des autres hommes.

« Alors tu te crois supérieur car tu te promènes avec ces sales loups de Mibu? » dit l'homme devant elle, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

« S'il vous plaît, je veux simplement retourner avec mes amis. » dit Midori en baissant la tête et en essayant de passer à côté de lui.

« Pas avant que l'on s'amuse un peu ma jolie! »

Un des trois hommes lui pris le bras. Midori essaya de se débattre, mais la poigne de l'homme ressemblait à un étau. Il lui saisit son autre bras et la tena de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Midori pouvait sentir l'homme contre elle dans son dos et elle frissona. L'un des deux autres s'approcha et voulut lui enlever son yukata.

Midori se mit à crier, mais la distance ainsi que les bruits du matsuri l'empêchèrent d'être entendu.

Un des hommes sortit une épée. « Sale traînée, si tu continues à crier, je te coupe la langue! »

Midori, morte de peur, arrêta de crier. Des larmes coulaient à flot sur ses joues. Elle espérait que quelqu'un, n'importe qui vienne l'aider. Elle sentit des mains descendrent le long de son corps.

« Ne me touchez pas! » Midori était complètement paniquée.

« Qu'est-ce que l'on t'as dit à propos de crier? » dit l'homme devant elle, furieux.

Midori sentit une douleur violente sur son visage. L'homme venait de la frapper.

« AAAAHHHH! »

Soudain, Midori entendit un des hommes crier. Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui se passe, les hommes l'avaient relâchée et Midori se recroquevilla. Elle entendit des bruits d'épée ainsi que des corps qui tombent.

Midori sentit ensuite une main sur son épaule. Elle sursauta et cria. En essayant de s'enfuir, quelqu'un la prit pas les épaules.

« Hoy, doucement, c'est fini… Je me suis occupé de ces moins que rien. »

Midori ouvrit les yeux et regarda son sauveur. C'était un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il était blond et avait un visage ennuyé. Ses yeux étaient rouges et paraissaient éclatants dans la noirceur. Il était très séduisant malgré son air maussade.

« Je ne m'occupe pas des histoire d'humains normalement, mais je n'aime pas ceux qui s'en prennent aux plus faibles. » lui dit l'homme en relâchant ses épaules.

Midori le regarda. « M… Merci beaucoup de… de m'avoir sauvée » dit-elle, encore tremblante.

L'homme la regarda dans les yeux. « Dis-moi, comment te nommes-tu? »

« Nagakura Midori. » dit Midori en s'essuyant les yeux.

« Nagakura? » L'homme la regarda encore plus profondément. « Dis-moi… tes yeux… »

« HOY! MIDORI-CHAN! » Midori se retourna et vit Heisuke courir vers elle. Midori se remit alors à pleurer et se jeta sur Heisuke. Celle-ci était maintenant en sanglots et serrait Heisuke. Elle n'arrivait même plus à parler.

« Heisuke? » dit une voix au loin.

« Je l'ai trouvée! Elle est ici! » cria Heisuke.

Les garçons arrivèrent et constatèrent alors une Midori effrayé et en sanglots alors que trois hommes se trouvaient par terre. Saito alla vérifier les corps.

« Ils sont morts. » dit-il.

« Midori, que s'est-il passé? » dit Shinpachi en retournant sa sœur vers lui. Midori avait les yeux rouges. Son chignon était complètement gâché et son yukata était froissée.

« Des… des hommes… j'ai peur… j'ai eu tellement peur… » hoqueta Midori en enfouissant son visage dans les bras de son frère.

« Je crois bien que Midori s'est fait agresser par ces hommes. De ce que je vois, une personne l'a sauvée. » dit Hijikata.

« Midori était toute seule lorsque je suis arrivée. » dit Heisuke.

Ils regardèrent les corps sans vie. « Tch, j'aurais préféré qu'ils soient en vie, pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils ont fait! » dit Souji, les poings serrés.

Shinpachi questionna à nouveau Midori. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'on fait Midori? » Shinpachi entoura le visage de sa soeur avec ses mains, la forçant à le regarder. Mais Midori avait trop honte pour dire quoi que ce soit. Elle continuait de pleurer. « Je… je veux rentrer! »

« Shinpachi, occupes-toi de retourner au Shinsengumi avec Midori. Nous allons nous occuper de disposer des corps. » dit Kondo.

« Merci Kondo-san. »

Shinpachi prit Midori dans ses bras et partit vers le Shinsengumi.

* * *

Lorsque Kondo et les autres retournèrent au Shinsengumi, Midori dormait dans sa chambre. Shinpachi alla rejoindre ses camarades.

« Elle s'est endormi en pleurant. » dit Shinpachi. « Mais quel sorte de frère je fait, en laissant ma sœur se faire agresser comme cela! » dit-il en frappant un arbre avec son poing. L'arbre trembla sous sa force.

« Shinpachi… ce n'est pas de ta faute. » dit Sanosuke en essayant de réconforter son ami.

En fait, les garçons se sentaient tous coupables de n'avoir pas pu aider la jeune fille et ils ne pouvaient même pas se consoler en s'occupant des salauds qui l'avaient agressée puisque ceux-ci étaient déjà morts.

* * *

Durant la nuit, Midori se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire un cauchemar semblable à ce qui lui était arrivé. Midori se calma lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, en sécurité.

« Midori-chan? »

C'était la voix de Heisuke.

« Heisuke-kun? Tu… tu peux entrer… »

Heisuke entra, la mine basse.

« Est-ce que ça va? » dit-il en s'assisant à côté d'elle.

« Oui… je crois que j'ai réussi à me calmer. » Midori se forca à sourire pour rassurer le jeune homme. « Au final il y aura eu plus de peur que de mal. »

Heisuke baissa les yeux. « Je suis vraiment désolé… On n'aurait pas dû te laisser toute seule. »

« Non, non, ce n'est pas votre faute, mais seulement de la malchance… » Midori ne voulait pas qu'ils se sentent coupables pour ce qui était arrivé. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. « Comment ça se fait que tu te trouves à côté de ma chambre en pleine nuit? Je croyais que ta chambre était un peu plus loin. »

Heisuke se mit à rougir. « Je… je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien et j'ai décidé de monter la garde. »

Midori souria. « Je ne crois pas que je vais me faire attaquer dans ma chambre. Tu peux aller dormir. »

Heisuke acquiesça et se leva.

« Au fait, qu'est-il arrivé à l'homme qui m'a sauvé. » dit alors Midori, se souvenant de celui-ci.

« Hein? Aaah, on se demandait tous justement qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé. Tu étais toute seule lorsque je suis arrivé. »

« Mmmmm… Eh bien, un homme blond est venu et s'est occupé des trois hommes qui m'attaquaient. »

« Un étranger? »

« Non, il n'avait pas un visage d'étranger… et il avait des yeux rouges, vraiment pas commun. »

« Des yeux rouges? Eh bien… » Heisuke se mit à bailler.

« Tu devrais vraiment aller te coucher, Heisuke-kun. »

« Désolé... Je suis mort de fatigue. On verra ça demain. »

Midori se recoucha alors que Heisuke quittait sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Heisuke raconta aux autres ce que Midori lui avait conté durant la nuit, mais personne n'avait vu d'homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux rouges dans la ville.

« Des yeux rouges? C'est aussi inhabituel que les yeux roses de Midori. » dit Sanosuke.

« Dans tous les cas, il ne doit pas être complètement net s'il s'est sauvé en nous voyant arriver. » dit Hijikata.

« Nous n'avions pas d'uniformes, peut-être simplement qu'il est parti en voyant que Midori n'allait plus être seule » dit Sanosuke en réfléchissant.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent tranquilles au Shinsengumi. Tous les garçons allèrent voir Midori en lui disant qu'ils étaient désolés de ce qui s'était passé, mais Midori leur assura que tout allait bien. Depuis l'incident, Midori se retrouvait rarement seule, les garçons insistant à tour de rôle pour lui porter compagnie. Ce n'est pas comme si ça la dérangeait, mais elle ne voulait pas être une nuisance pour son frère et ses camarades. Un après-midi, elle décida de sortir pour aller faire des courses alors qu'elle avait réussi à se retrouver seule dans sa chambre. En arrivant au portail, une voix l'arrêta.

« Tu crois aller où Midori-chan? »

Midori se retourna pour voir Sanosuke accoté sur la paroi de pierre entourant le Shinsengumi.

« Harada-san! J'allais faire des courses, histoire de me dégourdir les jambes. »

« Toute seule? Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Allons donc, ce qui s'est passé au matsuri ne se reproduira pas en plein jour. »

Sanosuke s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur sa tête. Il s'approcha et Midori pu voir ses yeux ambres de très près.

« Ce n'est tout de même pas très prudent. Je vais t'accompagner. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Midori, voyant le jeune homme d'aussi près, rougit. « D'accord. »

* * *

Pendant qu'ils se promenaient dans les rues de Kyoto, une bagarre éclata entre deux hommes. Sanosuke soupira. « Je ne suis pas durant ma ronde, mais je ne peux pas vraiment ignorer ce qui se passe. » Il regarda Midori d'un air désolé. « Reste ici et ne bouge pas, je reviens tout de suite. »

« Ok. »

Midori regarda Sanosuke écarter la foule de monde et se diriger vers la bagarre. Alors qu'elle attendait, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et vit alors l'homme qui l'avait sauvée lors du matsuri.

« Oh… Bonjour! Merci encore pour ce que vous avez fait durant le matsuri l'autre jour. » Midori s'inclina.

L'homme ne répondit rien et lui pris le bras. Il se mit alors à marcher, l'entrainant avec lui.

« Lâchez-moi! » dit Midori. Il la traîna dans une petite rue où il n'y avait personne puis la relâcha.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez? » dit Midori, effrayée.

« Yukimura Sakura, tu vas venir avec moi! » dit l'homme en la regardant.

« Hein? Vous vous trompez de personne, je me nomme Nagakura Midori! J'habite avec mon frère et… »

« Ce n'est pas ton vrai frère… Tu n'as pas de frère… »

Midori le regarda avec des yeux surpris.

« Co… comment savez-vous? Qui êtes vous? » L'homme la regarda en silence puis se décida à répondre.

« Mon nom est Kazama Chikage, je suis un démon. Ma famille est la plus grande de l'ouest. Et tu es Yukimura Sakura, la dernière survivante des Yukimura, la plus grande famille de l'est. Il y a 12 ans, la famille Yukimura fut massacrée par les humains… On a réussi à retrouver tous les corps sauf le tien. »

« Quoi? Un... un démon? Je ne suis pas un démon… »

Kazama dégaina son katana. Midori recula, mais Kazama lui saisit le bras et coupa légèrement la main de Midori.

« Hay! » Midori voulut retirer sa main, mais Kazama la retenait. Elle regarda sa plaie se refermer lentement.

« Ta capacité de régénération prouve ton sang de démon. Et la couleur de tes yeux est la marque des femmes de la famille Yukimura. Comme mes yeux rouges sont la marque des hommes de la famille Kazama. »

Midori tomba silencieuse. Elle recevait tellement d'informations en même temps qu'elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Kazama se retourna et continua à marcher, l'entraînant de nouveau avec lui, mais Midori l'arrêta.

« Quand bien même je serais un démon, pourquoi devrais-je venir avec vous? Je ne vous connaît pas. »

Kazama la regarda d'un air curieux.

« Tu veux rester avec des humains? Des humains qui t'on trahi et tué ta famille? »

« Ce ne sont pas les gens du Shinsengumi qui ont tué ma famille. Ils sont maintenant ma famille! »

« Lorsqu'ils sauront que tu n'es pas humaine, ils vont te rejeter, comme tous les autres. Les démons femelles sont très rares également, surtout des sang-purs comme ceux de la famille Yukimura. Tu est peut-être une des dernières femmes sang-purs en fait. Il est de mon devoir de te ramener parmi les tiens. »

« Et pourquoi vous auriez besoin d'une sang-pur? »

« Deux sang-purs peuvent donner naissance à un enfant encore plus puissant. »

Midori, comprenant ce qu'il insinuait, rougit de plus bel. « Je… je ne veux pas venir avec vous! Lâchez-moi! » Midori voulut se débattre, mais Kazama était très fort.

« Je crois qu'elle ne veux pas t'accompagner. Et quand une femme dit non, eh bien c'est préférable de l'écouter. »

Midori se retourna et vit Sanosuke, son katana dans les mains.

« Harada-san! Dieu merci! »

Sanosuke regarda l'homme qui tenait Midori. « Des yeux rouges et des cheveux blonds? Tu es celui ayant sauvé Midori lors du matsuri… mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de l'amener où bon te semble. »

Sanosuke se tenait prêt à attaquer, lorsque tout à coup, Kazama relâcha la jeune femme.

« Tiens-toi prête à me revoir, Sakura. » dit Kazama avant de partir et de disparaître dans la ruelle sombre.

« Attends-un peu! » dit sanosuke en s'élançant à sa poursuite, mais Midori le retena.

« Harada-san, non… c'est fini. » Midori tenait un bout de ses vêtements.

Sanosuke, en voyant l'air désemparé de la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras. Midori, prise par surprise, rougit.

« J'ai eu peur que tu revives encore une fois ce cauchemar. » dit Sanosuke en chuchotant. L'étreinte du jeune homme était chaude et Midori pouvait sentir son propre coeur battre la chamade. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'étai arrêté, l'espace de quelques secondes.

Lorsqu'il s'éloigna d'elle, Midori fut presque déçue, ayant trouvé l'étreinte réconfortante.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait… Il t'a appelé Sakura? »

« Je… je crois qu'il me confonds avec une autre personne. » dit-elle en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Midori se dit alors que Sanosuke n'avait pas entendu le reste de la conversation et fut soulagée. « Je crois que nous devrions rentrer. »

« Bonne idée, tu attires un peu trop les types louches ces temps-ci. » dit Sanosuke en la taquinant. Sanosuke lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent au quartier général. Midori était gênée de lui tenir la main, mais cela n'avait pas l'air d'affecter Sanosuke. Sa main était rugueuse, sûrement après des années d'entraînement avec une lance et un katana… mais elle était chaude.

* * *

En arrivant au Shinsengumi, Midori lâcha la main de Sanosuke. Elle s'inclina devant lui. « Merci de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Je vais retourner à ma chambre, je me sens fatigué. »

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réponde, Midori se dépêcha à regagner sa chambre. Elle voulait réfléchir à tout ce que Kazama venait de lui révéler. Elle, un démon? Elle ne voulait pas y croire, mais cela expliquerait pourtant le mystère de son pouvoir ainsi que son passé oublié. Midori s'allongea sur son futon en serrant un oreiller. Elle ne voulait pas être séparé de son frère et du Shinsengumi. C'était maintenant sa maison et… elle repensa à Sanosuke qui l'enlaçait. Midori secoua la tête. Alors que toutes sortes de pensées remplissaient sa tête, Midori s'endormit.


	6. Blessure et baiser

Midori se réveilla. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie en plein après-midi, elle se leva et se dépêcha de sortir de sa chambre pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas manqué le dîner. Heureusement pour elle, le dîner venait tout juste d'être servi et elle rejoignit les capitaines.

« Midori-chan, est-ce que tu dormais? Tu as des marques de tatami sur le visage. » dit Souji d'un air narquois.

Midori-chan se prit le visage dans les mains en rougissant. « Désolé… je me suis assoupie tout à l'heure. »

« Souji, laisses-la tranquille un peu. » dit Saito en réprimandant le garçon moqueur.

Midori prit son bol de riz et commença à manger, espérant que le rouge qu'elle avait aux joues allaient bientôt disparaître.

« Kondo-san, Hijikata-san, il faudrait avertir tout le monde d'être vigilant durant les patrouilles. Si quelqu'un aperçoit l'homme qui a sauvé Midori-chan, il serait bon de l'amener ici et de l'interroger. » dit alors Sanosuke.

Sanosuke raconta aux autres ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal? » demanda aussitôt Shinpachi à sa soeur, furieux.

« N.. Non... Mais je crois qu'il m'a simplement prise pour quelqu'un d'autre, il m'a appelé avec un autre nom. Je ne crois pas que cela vaille la peine de le retrouver. » assura Midori, espérant ainsi que ses camarades oublient cette histoire. Mais Shinpachi ne le voyait pas du même œil.

« Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, tu ne quitteras plus le quartier général! » dit Shinpachi.

« Mais Shin Onii-chan… je ne crois pas que cela soit nécessaire. »

« Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, Midori! » dit-il brusquement.

Midori, intimidée de voir son frère aussi furieux pour la première fois, acquiesça en silence. Elle finit son repas en restant silencieuse et lorsqu'elle eu finit, elle s'excusa et sortit.

Dehors, Midori soupira. Finalement, était-ce une bonne idée d'être venu habiter avec son frère? Elle adorait sa compagnie ainsi que celle de ses camarades, mais elle avait l'impression de leur avoir causé beaucoup de soucis et de problèmes depuis qu'elle était arrivé. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû rester dans son ancien village. Elle avait quand même encore la maison de son grand-père. En plus, il y avait cette histoire de démon également… Elle n'osait pas en parler à son frère. En fait, elle continuait à espérer que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, qu'elle n'était pas la Sakura que Kazama avait mentionnée.

* * *

Après quelques jours, Shinpachi commenca à devenir moins strict avec sa sœur. Rien de mal ne s'était passé et il ne pouvait la confiner au quartier général indéfiniment. Midori, même si elle comprenait l'inquiétude de son grand frère, était contente de recouvrer sa liberté habituelle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir, mais plutôt que maintenant, elle pouvait choisir de sortir ou non. Elle s'était sentie comme une enfant lorsque Shinpachi lui avait interdit toute sortie. Mais en même temps, son niveau de défense était quasiment comme celui d'un enfant. Lorsque Midori en vint à la conclusion qu'elle devrait avoir un minimum de connaissances en maniement d'une épée, elle alla voir Saito. Elle était certaine qu'avec lui, sa demande allait être prise avec sérieux et qu'il n'allait pas la juger.

Lorsque Midori se retrouva devant l'homme en question et qu'elle lui demanda sa requête, Saito eu l'air légèrement surpris.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu me demander cela à moi? » demanda-t-il.

« Parce que je crois que tu es le seul qui ne me jugeras pas ou qui n'iras pas de main morte avec moi sous prétexte que je suis une femme. » lui dit-elle en toute franchise.

Saito eu un léger sourire. « Merci de ta confiance. Mais je dois tout de même demander la permission d'Hijikata-san avant de commencer un quelconque entraînement. »

Midori lui souria en retour. « D'accord! »

Saito demanda donc un entretien avec Hijikata, Kondo et Sannan. Bien entendu, Midori assista à l'entretien. Les trois hommes, après y avoir réfléchi, ne trouvèrent pas de problèmes à ce que Saito entraîne la demoiselle, à condition que Saito passe en priorité ses tâches au Shinsengumi.

Et c'est ainsi que Midori se retrouva, deux jours plus tard, à brandir une épée en bois d'entraînement dans la cour du Shinsengumi. Elle commençait par la base, c'est-à-dire qu'elle devait s'habituer à la posture à prendre ainsi qu'à porter des coups.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, son frère n'approuvait pas vraiment le fait qu'une femme apprenne l'art de l'épée, mais Midori avait insisté auprès de celui-ci pour qu'il la laisse faire comme elle l'entendait.

« Nagakura-san, tu dois tenir ton épée de cette façon plutôt, sinon tu risques de perdre en force lorsque tu porteras tes coups. » Saito sortit son épée et lui montra alors la position à adopter. Midori changea alors la position de ses mains.

« Comme cela? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de l'imiter.

Saito vérifia. « Pas exactement. » Il alla derrière elle et lui prit alors les mains. Il les plaça aux endroits voulus, puis fit un mouvement de haut en bas avec l'épée. « Voilà, c'est mieux de cette façon. » dit Saito. Lorsque celui-ci réalisa sa proximité avec la jeune fille, il recula brusquement. « Je suis désolé… je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'agir. »

« Non Saito-san, ça ne me dérange pas. Il faut bien que j'apprenne correctement. » dit Midori en secouant la tête. Elle avait été surprise par la douceur des mains de Saito sur les siennes. Elle ne pensait pas qu'un guerrier de la trempe de Saito puisse être capable d'agir avec autant de délicatesse.

Midori continua donc, sous l'œil vigilant de Saito, à brandir son épée et à porter des coups sur une cible invisible. Saito l'arrêtait parfois pour lui donner des conseils. Lorsque son premier cours fût terminé, Midori s'inclina devant Saito et le remercia.

« Merci beaucoup de m'accorder de ton temps, Saito-san! »

« Ce n'est rien. Tu es une bonne élève. N'oublies pas ce que tu as appris aujourd'hui. »

Midori acquiesça, puis se rendit vers les bains. Elle dégoûtait de sueur et était exténuée après cet entraînement.

* * *

Après quelques semaines, Saito jugea que Midori en savait assez pour utiliser une vrai épée sans se blesser elle-même. Selon lui, c'était mieux de s'entraîner avec une vrai épée, car de cette façon, on n'avait pas de surprises lors d'un combat réel. Il lui ramena donc une épée qu'il avait acheté dans une boutique de Kyoto. Lorsqu'il lui offrit l'épée, Midori ne savait pas quoi dire. « C'est… c'est pour moi? » dit-elle en regardant l'épée qu'il lui offrait. Elle prit l'épée dans ses mains et la sortit de son fourreau. Elle était très belle. Le manche était vert foncé, avec des dessins de feuilles gravés dans l'acier.

« Cette épée va convenir à ta grandeur. J'ai également trouvé qu'elle correspondait à ta personnalité. » dit Saito.

« Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire… Tu n'aurais pas dû, cela à dû te coûter cher! » dit Midori d'un air coupable. Elle remit soigneusement l'épée dans son fourreau, puis s'inclina devant son professeur. « Je ne peux pas accepter un cadeau aussi précieux. »

« Nagakura-san, j'insiste. »

Après un instant d'hésitation, Midori finit par parler. « Alors je l'accepte avec honneur! Je te remercie énormément pour ce présent, mais je te fais la promesse de te rembourser un jour. »

Saito souria. « Pas la peine de me rembourser. Le simple fait que tu apprennes à manier cette épée correctement va me suffire. »

À partir de ce jour, Midori continua son entraînement, mais cette fois avec sa nouvelle épée. Elle se rendit compte de la différence entre une vraie épée et une épée d'entraînement, mais elle s'habitua quand même assez vite.

Les journées passèrent vite, entre son entraînement et les tâches ménagères. Midori n'avait pas le temps de s'ennuyer. C'était maintenant le mois de novembre et cela faisait cinq mois que Midori habitait au Shinsengumi.

Un jour, Midori trouva le moyen de rembourser une partie de sa dette à Saito. En effet, Kondo lui assigna une mission d'espionnage et celui-ci avait besoin d'une personne venant avec lui pour servir de messager qui pourrait passer inaperçue. Midori décida de s'offrir pour la tâche.

« C'est hors de question, Midori! » contesta immédiatement Shinpachi. « C'est trop dangereux. »

« Shin Onii-chan! Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis maintenant tout à fait capable de me défendre, et il ne s'agit que d'un travail de messager. En plus, je ne suis pas connue au Shinsengumi, il est donc facile pour moi de passer inaperçue. » dit Midori, défendant son point de vue.

Après un débat entre Shinpachi et sa sœur, Hijikata les coupa.

« Saito-san! C'est à toi de décider. Qu'en penses-tu? »

Midori regarda Saito, pleine d'espoir.

Celui-ci, d'un air impassible, finit par dire. « Je crois que Midori peut très bien arriver au bout d'une tâche comme celle-ci et elle me serait d'une grande aide. Puisque nous sommes à court d'hommes présentement, il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres choix qui s'offrent à nous. Les autres capitaines sont trop connus dans la région et les hommes que l'on vient de recruter ne sont pas encore assez dignes de confiance. »

Midori sentit son cœur bondir de joie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être utile au Shinsengumi!

La question était donc réglée, au grand dam de Shinpachi. Celui-ci fit promettre à Saito de bien veiller sur sa sœur.

* * *

Le lendemain, Midori partit dans la matinée, accompagné de Saito. Ceux-ci en avait pour quelques jours et Midori était nerveuse à l'idée de sa première mission. Saito lui avait expliqué qu'elle allait devoir se promener entre lui et un contact du Shinsengumi qui rassemblait des informations sur un groupe suspect, dans une auberge situé un peu à l'extérieur de la ville. Elle passait donc les matins à l'auberge en se faisant passer pour un garçon venant livrer des légumes. Elle en profitait alors pour ramasser le parchemin que le propriétaire lui laissait discrètement en la payant. Le reste de la journée, elle retournait à l'abri dans les bois qu'elle et Saito occupaient pendant ce temps. Saito, durant la journée, partait enquêter aux alentours en restant le plus discret possible.

Un soir, alors qu'ils venaient de finir de dîner, Midori se mit à questionner Saito sur son enfance. Elle était devenue beaucoup plus à l'aise avec le jeune homme depuis qu'il l'entraînait à l'épée et elle appréciait ses conversations avec lui. Saito lui raconta les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser à cause du fait qu'il était gaucher et qu'il maniait l'épée de la main gauche. En effet, il était considéré mal vu d'utiliser la main gauche pour une épée.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Midori sortit dehors pour aller chercher assez de bois pour alimenter le feu le reste de la nuit. Alors qu'elle ramassait quelques bûches entassées à côté de la petite cabane, elle entendit des bruits furtifs. Elle se retourna et vit cinq loups sortir des buissons.

Midori figea… elle repensa au loup qui l'avait attaqué, lorsqu'elle était une enfant. Elle sortit son épée, espérant ainsi se défendre. Un des loups bondit vers elle et Midori se prépara à porter un coup, lorsque Saito apparut devant elle et s'occupa de la bête. Sans rien dire, il attaqua les loups avec une vitesse surprenante. Alors que les loups reculaient devant Saito, Midori aperçut un sixième loup, encore plus gros que les autres, sortir de l'ombre et avancer discrètement vers le dos de Saito. Le corps de Midori bougea alors tout seul. Elle se précipita entre le loup et Saito. La bête sauvage bondit alors et ses crocs se refermèrent sur la gorge de Midori, tandis qu'elle lui plantait son épée dans le corps.

« NAGAKURA-SAN! »

Saito, fou de rage, s'empressa de faire fuir les bêtes restantes et alla aux côté de Midori, qui était tombée sous le poids du loup. Il poussa la bête maintenant morte sur le côté et regarda la jeune femme souffrante. Un flot de sang coulait de sa blessure et elle avait également un filet de sang qui s'écoulait du coin de ses lèvres.

« Nagakura-san! Tiens bon! » Il prit son foulard et fit une pression sur la blessure. Midori, se sentant engourdi, regardait Saito. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi paniqué. « Il te faut un médecin! »

Midori saisit alors le bras de Saito. « Saito-san… Attends… calmes-toi… laisses-moi quelques… minutes... » lui dit-elle.

« Quoi? Mais je ne peux pas te laisser te vider de ton sang. » C'est alors que Saito vit que de moins en moins de sang coulait de son foulard. Lorsqu'il vérifia la blessure de Midori, il vit avec étonnement que celle-ci était en train de se refermer. Au bout de deux minutes, celle-ci était complètement partie. Saito regarda Midori. « Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Midori souria pour le rassurer. « Voilà…c'est fini… Mais je crois que je vais devoir me reposer quand même un peu, j'ai perdue pas mal de sang. » dit-elle avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Midori se réveilla, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était seule. Elle se trouvait dans la cabane, et une pile de vêtements propres ainsi que son épée se trouvaient à côté d'elle. En voyant l'hakama qu'elle portait couvert de sang, elle se rappela alors de ce qui s'était passé. Elle changea de vêtements et nettoya le sang séché sur sa peau. En sortant dehors, elle constata qu'il devait déjà être l'après-midi. Elle avait vraiment dormi longtemps. Lorsque Saito revint, il lui dit simplement que la mission était terminée et qu'ils rentraient tout de suite. Midori fut attristé de voir que Saito ne la regardait pas alors qu'il lui parlait. Le chemin du retour se fit dans le silence, Midori ne sachant pas quoi dire. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés au Shinsengumi, Saito s'excusa en disant qu'il devait faire son rapport à Kondo. Midori le retena avant qu'il ne parte.

« Saito-san… peux-tu… ne pas raconter ce qu'il s'est passé… hier soir? » dit timidement Midori.

Midori vit les épaules de Saito se redresser. « Je ne dirais rien. » Sans se retourner, il continua sa route. Midori le regarda s'éloigner, puis se rendit à sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle fut seule, toutes les émotions qu'elles avaient retenues sortirent. Elle se mit à pleurer, sachant que Saito devait la voir désormais comme un monstre. Elle repensa aux paroles de Kazama, comme quoi les humains allaient l'abandonner s'ils découvraient la vérité.

« Midori-chan, tu es de retour! » Midori entendit la voix d'Heisuke et la porte de sa chambre ouvrir.

« Hoy, n'ouvre pas la porte de la chambre d'une fille sans demander avant! » dit Sanosuke, juste à côté d'Heisuke.

« Désolé! Midori-chan, comment a été… » Lorsque les deux hommes s'aperçurent que Midori était en larmes, ils arrêtèrent de parler.

« Midori? Qu'y a-t-il? » demanda Sanosuke en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu te sens bien? Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part? »

« Non… non, ce n'est rien. » Midori essaya d'arrêter de pleurer, mais elle ne se contrôlait plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors? » Sanosuke continuait de la questionner, mais sans succès.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que Saito t'aurait fait quelque chose? » dit alors Sanosuke. Heisuke le regarda, surpris. « Sano-san! Hajime-kun n'aurait pas pu faire quoi que ce soit à Midori. »

Sanosuke se releva subitement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fait? » demanda Heisuke.

« Je vais aller éclaircir tout cela auprès de Saito. » dit-il, les poings serrés.

« Harada-san, non! » dit Midori, mais le jeune homme sortit sans l'écouter.

Sanosuke se rendit vers la salle principale, où Saito devait être en train de faire son rapport. Lorsqu'il arriva, Saito était en train de sortir.

« Saito-san! Dis moi ce qui s'est passé avec Midori! » dit Sanosuke brusquement. Saito regarda le capitaine. « Il ne s'est rien passé de spécial. »

Sanosuke ne voulant pas le croire, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua sur le mur. « Il ne s'est rien passé? Et pourquoi Midori est hystérique alors? »

Kondo, Hijikata et Sannan arrivèrent et séparèrent les deux hommes immédiatement. « Sano-san! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends d'agir de cette façon! » dit Hijikata sévèrement.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose durant cette mission! Midori ne fait que pleurer et Saito ne fais comme si de rien n'était! » dit Sanosuke, furieux.

« Saito-san, est-ce vrai? » dit alors Kondo. « Devrais-tu nous expliquer quelque chose? »

Saito regarda son chef. « Non, j'ai tout expliqué dans mon rapport, il n'y a rien de plus. »

Sanosuke fronça les sourcils. « Je n'y crois pas! »

« Harada-san, ça suffit! » dit alors Midori, qui venait d'arriver. Heisuke se tenait juste derrière elle, l'ayant suivie. Tout le monde se retourna vers elle. « Saito-san n'a rien à se reprocher! C'est moi qui… c'est moi qui suis un monstre! » dit-elle avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Midori se précipita à l'extérieur du Shinsengumi et courra droit devant elle, voulant fuir le regard de ses amis qui allaient maintenant la traiter en monstre.

Midori arriva sur un pont et s'arrêta, essoufflée. Elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau, qui lui renvoyait le visage triste d'une jeune femme.

« Nagakura-san! » Midori aperçut alors Saito, essoufflé lui aussi. « Tu cours vite... »

Midori se retourna, ne voulant pas regarder Saito. « Pourquoi m'as-tu suivi… je ne suis… je ne suis qu'un monstre. »

Elle sentit alors soudainement des bras autour d'elle. Saito l'enlaçait, tenant la tête de Midori contre sa poitrine.

« Saito-san? » dit Midori avec une petite voix.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre! » dit-il « Non… tu n'es pas un monstre… »

« Mais… mais tu n'osais même plus me regarder après ce qui s'est passé. » dit Midori, des larmes coulant de nouveau sur ses joues.

Saito mit ses mains autour du visage de Midori. « Je n'osais pas te regarder car j'avais trop honte de ne pas avoir été capable de te protéger. À cause de moi, tu as dû souffrir alors que je ne méritais pas ce sacrifice. En te voyant te vider de ton sang, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais jamais senti auparavant. De la peur… la peur horrible de te perdre… et d'être impuissant. Si tu n'avais pas eu cette… faculté, tu serais morte dans mes bras. Tu n'es pas un monstre… au contraire, tu es la personne la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée. Durant toutes ces semaines à te côtoyer durant ton entraînement… je crois que… j'ai commencé à avoir des sentiments pour toi. »

Midori le regarda et se remit à pleurer de plus belle. Saito, voyant cela, devint mal à l'aise. « Qu'y a-t-il? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas? »

Midori secoua la tête. « Non… ce sont des larmes de joie. » Midori ne s'était pas attendu à une déclaration comme celle-ci, mais cela la rendit très heureuse.

Saito souria et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Alors que leurs lèvres se touchèrent, une douce chaleur envahit Midori. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce nouveau sentiment qui l'inondait. Elle voulait rester dans les bras de cet homme pour toujours.


	7. Doutes

Après être revenue au Shinsengumi, Midori demanda à Kondo d'appeler tout le monde dans la salle commune car elle voulait annoncer quelque chose. Lorsque tout le monde fut réuni, Midori se mit à raconter ce qui s'était passé durant sa mission avec Saito ainsi que son pouvoir en expliquant que Shinpachi était le seul à être au courant. Par contre, elle laissa de côté la partie concernant sa rencontre avec Kazama. Elle n'était pas encore sûre de rien pour cette histoire de démon. Lorsqu'elle eu finit de parler, un grand silence s'installa. Midori regardait au sol, n'osant pas croiser le regard des autres.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela change? » dit alors Souji.

« C'est vrai! » dit Heisuke. « Ton pouvoir de guérison ne change rien à ce que tu es! »

Midori releva la tête, étonnée.

« Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'ils ne feraient pas de cas avec cette histoire. » dit Shinpachi à sa soeur, un pouce levé.

Midori souria, les yeux pleins d'eau. « Merci... de ne pas me considérer comme un monstre... J'avais peur que vous me rejetiez. »

Hijikata soupira. « Idiote, nous ne sommes pas du genre à abandonner un camarade simplement car il est différent. »

Kondo hocha la tête. « Si c'était le cas, certains capitaines ici présents ne se trouveraient pas parmi nous. On aurait pu par exemple rejeter Saito-kun simplement car il est gaucher. »

Midori se tourna vers Saito, qui l'encouragait du regard. Elle détourna les yeux, espérant ne pas rougir en repensant à ce qui s'était passé.

« Midori... » La jeune fille en question regarda son frère qui s'adressait à elle. Il s'était levé et se tenait à côté d'elle. Il lui cogna alors la tête pour la réprimander. « Concernant cette attaque de loups, c'était vraiment irresponsable de ta part de te jeter devant Saito de cette façon. Tu aurait pu vraiment mourir si ta blessure aurait été trop grave! »

Midori se frottait la tête. « Je suis désolée... »

« Ce n'est pas sa faute... C'est moi qui n'ai pas réussi à la protéger. » dit soudain Saito, en s'interposant.

Shinpachi soupira. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Saito. Je connais assez ma soeur pour savoir qu'elle se met toujours dans des situations risqués pour sauver les autres. » Shinpachi enlaça sa Midori. « Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

« Shinpachi... C'est embarrassant! » dit Midori, gênée.

« Quoi? Mais depuis quand c'est embarrassant d'enlacer ton grand frère! » dit-il, indigné.

La discussion terminée, Midori et les autres capitaines sortirent de la salle commune pour retourner à leurs occupations habituelles. Midori vit alors Sanosuke parler à Saito dans la cour.

« Je suis désolé à propos de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je t'ai accusé sans avoir aucune preuve. » s'exclama Sanosuke en s'inclinant devant son ami.

« Ce n'est rien, Sano-san. J'aurais probablement fait la même chose que toi. » lui dit-il.

Midori, contente de voir ses camarades s'entendrent à nouveau, décida de ne pas les déranger et partit vers sa chambre.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Midori était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner pour les capitaines. Elle soupira. Tout était redevenu normal, et tout le monde l'avait accepté après leur avoir raconté la vérité sur elle. Mais quelque chose l'agaçait. Saito, malgré ce qui s'était passé, agissait avec elle comme si de rien n'était. Elle commençait même à se demander s'ils s'étaient réellement embrassés tout les deux. En plus, celui-ci était souvent absent du quartier général, revenant pour dormir et partant tôt le matin, parfois même avant le petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini de préparer le repas et que les capitaines arrivèrent, Midori fut déçue de constater que Saito n'était pas là. Elle avait prévu de le retenir avant qu'il ne parte je ne sais où. Midori mangea son riz, la mine basse. Sanosuke remarqua son manque d'entrain et lui proposa alors d'aller se promener après le repas. Midori accepta, pensa que cela pourrait lui changer les idées.

Après avoir finit de tout nettoyer dans la cuisine, Midori accompagna donc Sanosuke pour une promenade.

Les deux amis se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Midori trouvait facile de parler avec Sanosuke, celui-ci s'intéressant à toutes sortes de choses et étant très à l'écoute. Ils arrivèrent à la lisière d'une forêt, un peu en retrait de la ville. Ils décidèrent de faire une pause et Midori s'assoya contre un arbre. Sanosuke prit place à côté d'elle.

« Il y a beaucoup d'oiseaux par ici. » dit Midori en contemplant un groupe d'oiseaux qui passait dans le ciel.

« Midori-chan? »

« Oui? Qu'y a-t-il? » dit la jeune fille en tournant la tête.

Midori ne réalisa pas ce qui se passa tout de suite, mais lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Sanosuke s'éloigner, elle comprit que celui-ci venait de l'embrasser. Midori se mit à rougir violemment, une main devant la bouche.

« Je... je ne savais pas vraiment comment te le dire, mais... Ça faisait déjà un moment que j'avais envie de t'embrasser... Je... Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais, Midori-chan. » Sanosuke posa sa main sur la joue de Midori. « Ce serait bien de... de rester ensemble. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Midori, stupéfaite, passa par plusieurs émotions avant de détourner les yeux. « Je... je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, Harada-san, mais... mais... » se mit à dire Midori. Sanosuke l'interrompit en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Je comprends... est-ce que c'est à cause de Saito-san? »

Midori, surprise, sentit son visage s'empourprer. « Co... comment... »

Sanosuke se mit à rire. « J'avais en quelque sorte deviné après avoir vu sa façon de te regarder lorsque tu nous as parlé de ton pouvoir... Mais j'espérait que ce ne soit pas encore trop tard... Saito-san peut se montrer extrêmement réservé parfois, je ne pensais pas qu'il se passait déjà quelque chose entre vous. »

Midori baissa les yeux. « En fait... il ne se passe pas grand chose. » dit-elle, peinée.

Midori expliqua à Sanosuke que depuis la déclaration de Saito, il ne s'était rien passé et celui-ci avait l'air de vouloir l'éviter. Sanosuke se cogna le front d'une main. « Mais quel idiot, celui-là... Veux-tu que je lui parles? »

Midori secoua ses mains devant elle. « Non, non, je vais me débrouiller. » Midori était déjà gênée par la situation, elle ne voulait pas impliquer une personne extérieure.

Sanosuke ria. « Bon, comme tu veux... Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé aussi soudainement. »

Midori rougit de nouveau.

« J'espère pouvoir rester ton ami quand même. » continua Sanosuke. Midori hocha la tête vigoureusement. « Bien sûr, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi, Harada-san! »

Les deux jeunes gens prirent ensuite le chemin du retour. Au Shinsengumi, Sanosuke eut une idée. Il se dirigea vers le dojo, où il trouva Saito en train de s'entraîner, comme il le pensait.

« Hoy, Saito-san! »

Saito arrêta ses coups d'épées et se retourna. « Sano-san. Qu'y a-t-il? »

« Je vais être franc. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Midori-chan? »

Saito, essayant de rester le plus impassible possible, répondit après quelques secondes. « Non, il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Sanosuke souria. « Parfait! Alors tu n'auras rien à redire si je décide de lui dire mes sentiments. Je voulais simplement m'en assurer, je croyais qu'il y avait peut-être quelque chose entre vous deux. » Sanosuke se retourna et partit, ne laissant pas la chance à Saito de répliquer.

Pendant ce temps, Midori était dans sa chambre et sortait l'argent qu'elle avait gagné lors de sa mission avec Saito. Elle avait encore du temps avant le dîner et elle n'était pas de corvée de cuisine. Elle prit donc l'argent et sortit pour aller chercher ce qu'elle voulait.

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, Midori regardait le paquet qu'elle tenait dans les mains, souriante. Lorsqu'elle arriva au Shinsengumi, elle fut accueillie par Saito, ce qui la surprise, car celui-ci n'avait pas fait d'efforts récemment pour lui parler.

« Bonjour Saito-san... » dit Midori, gênée.

Saito se contenta d'acquiescer. « Je... je me demandais où tu étais passée. » dit-il en regardant ailleurs.

« Je suis allée faire une course. »

Saito tourna alors ses yeux vers elle. « Toute seule? Ce n'est pas très prudent! »

« Allons, j'ai maintenant le droit de sortir toute seule durant la journée. »

« Tu aurais pu me le demander si tu avais besoin de faire des courses. »

Midori baissa les yeux. « Bien... Ces temps-ci, j'ai l'impression plutôt que tu m'évites. Et je ne pouvais pas vraiment t'amener avec moi pour cette course. »

« Je comprends... si tu préfères ne pas me voir... » Saito se retourna et fit mine de partir, mais Midori le retena.

« Mais non, idiot! » dit elle en tenant son bras.

Saito se retourna, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'insultait.

« La raison pourquoi je ne pouvais pas t'amener est parce que je suis allé t'acheter un cadeau. » dit alors Midori, lui enfonçant son paquet dans ses mains.

Saito regarda le paquet, et l'ouvrit lentement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un foulard blanc qui ressemblait beaucoup à celui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter.

« Je... Ton foulard était complètement tâché à cause de mon sang l'autre jour... J'ai donc pensé que je devais t'en racheter un autre puisque c'était ma faute. » dit-elle, regardant par terre.

« Je... J'apprécie beaucoup, Nagakura-san, mais je crois que je ne peux pas l'accepter. » dit alors Saito.

Midori releva la tête. « Pourquoi? »

« Je... je crois que c'était une erreur l'autre jour... Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je n'avais pas le droit de te dire cela. » Saito fut coupé dans son discours par Midori qui l'embrassait.

Lorsque Midori s'éloigna de son visage, Saito avait encore les yeux complètement ronds. « Saito-san! Je t'interdis de dire que tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. »

« Mais je ne suis qu'un meurtrier. J'ai tué plusieurs hommes durant ma vie. Mes mains sont souillés. »

« Et tu m'as sauvé... Tu as tué des personnes pour en sauver d'autres, Saito-san. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux au contraire. Et je suis heureuse qu'une personne comme toi puisse m'aimer, moi qui suis plutôt proche d'un monstre que d'une humaine. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre, je te l'ai déjà expliqué... » se dépêcha alors de dire Saito.

« Et tu n'es pas un meurtrier! Tu ne fais que ton travail, Saito-san. » dit Midori à son tour. « Maintenant, arrête de m'ignorer en pensant que c'est mieux pour moi... Parce que... j'ai eu peur que tu regrettes de m'avoir choisie... »

Saito l'enlaça. « Je ne pourrais jamais regretter de t'aimer, Nagakura-san... »

Midori enfouissa son visage contre la poitrine de Saito, contente de l'avoir retrouvé, contente de pouvoir enfin le sentir contre elle.

Les deux amoureux entendirent alors des sifflements. Ils se retournèrent et virent Souji, Sanosuke et Heisuke qui les regardaient en sifflant.

Saito devint alors rouge des pieds à la tête.

« Bien joué, Saito-san! » lui dit Sanosuke en s'approchant et en lui tapant le dos. « C'était une bonne idée de te motiver un peu alors... » lui dit-il, plus bas pour que personne ne l'entende.

« Je ne pensais pas Hajime capable de rougir. » dit Souji, souriant de son habituel air narquois.

« Content pour vous deux! » dit Heisuke en souriant.

Saito, ne voulant pas en entendre plus, prit Midori par le bras et s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible.

Dans la cour, Saito relâcha Midori, n'entendant plus les rires de ses camarades. « Nagakura-san... avant que l'on continu à se voir... je voudrais demander la permission à Shinpachi avant. »

Midori regarda Saito, trouvant comique de le voir aussi strict sur les traditions. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne crois pas que Shin Onii-chan ait à dire quoi que ce soit sur ma vie amoureuse. » dit-elle en riant.

Comme Midori le pensa, son frère accepta que Saito prenne maintenant soin de Midori, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela déprimerait autant Shinpachi. En effet, celui-ci ruminait maintenant que se douce petite soeur n'existait plus et qu'elle avait été remplacée par une femme qu'il n'était pas totalement sûr de connaître. Sanosuke s'occupa alors de Shinpachi, veillant à lui remonter le moral et en lui assurant que sa soeur était toujours celle qu'il connaissait.

Bien entendu, cette histoire remonta également aux oreilles des supérieurs, dont Hijikata, Kondo et Sanan. Ceux-ci leur expliquèrent donc de ne pas éveiller de soupçons quant à leur relation devant les troupes ainsi qu'à garder une certaine morale au sein du Shinsengumi. Mais puisqu'il s'agissait de Saito, ils n'avaient pas trop de soucis à se faire, sachant que celui-ci était le capitaine le plus raisonnable de l'endroit. Kondo finissa alors sur des félicitations, content pour les deux jeunes gens.

Midori était aux anges, se disant que finalement, elle avait bien fait de suivre son frère.


	8. Famille?

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que la relation entre Saito et Midori était officielle. Eh oui, le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est heureux! L'hiver était maintenant finie, le mois de mars commençait. Midori avait complètement oublié Kazama. En effet, celui-ci n'était jamais réapparu et elle se dit qu'il s'était peut-être réellement trompé à son propos.

Midori continuait son entraînement avec Saito et s'améliorait de jour en jour. Bien entendu, elle n'était pas du même niveau que les autres capitaines, mais elle pouvait maintenant se défendre avec plus d'aisance. Le soir, lorsque Saito n'était pas en patrouille, les deux amoureux se retrouvaient et discutaient durant des heures, parfois étant dérangés par les autres capitaines qui venaient les espionner. Depuis un mois, Midori avait commencé à patrouiller avec les capitaines, mais seulement durant le jour. Les patrouilles de nuit étant considérées plus à risque, Shinpachi avait refusé que sa sœur y participe. Donc, à peu près trois fois par semaine, Midori accompagnait une patrouille. Elle était contente, cela lui permettant de se sentir utile.

Un jour, lors d'une patrouille, Midori vit un petit garçon qui pleurnichait sur le bord de la route. Elle accompagnait alors Sanosuke et elle lui pointa du doigt l'enfant. Sanosuke s'approcha de l'enfant en pleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon grand? » dit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui.

« Je… je me suis perdu! »

Sanosuke tapota la tête du garçon. « Allons, allons… Je vais t'aider à retrouver ton chemin. » Sanosuke prit alors le garçon dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses épaules. « Tu vois, de cette façon, tu vas voir tout les environs. Si tu reconnais les alentours, dis-le moi! » dit-il en souriant.

Le petit garçon s'essuya les yeux et acquiesça.

Sanosuke demanda à ses hommes de continuer sans lui et Midori l'accompagna. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci reconnu une rue et dit à Sanosuke qu'il savait où il se trouvait maintenant. Le garçon remercia Sanosuke et partit en courant vers sa maison.

Midori regarda Sanosuke avec étonnement.

« Tu es très à l'aise avec les enfants. »

Sanosuke souria. « J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille. »

Midori souria à son tour. « Je suis certaine que tu ferais un bon père. »

« Et je suis certain que tu feras toi aussi une bonne mère, Midori-chan! Toi et Saito, vous ne songez pas à fonder une famille? »

Midori se mit alors à rougir violemment. « Je… je… n'y est pas vraiment encore pensé. » Sanosuke ria en lui donnant une légère tape dans le dos. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'y penser tout de suite, tu es encore jeune! Bon, allons voir si on peut rejoindre la patrouille. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, Midori décida d'aller porter une tasse de thé à Saito qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra, celui-ci était en train de lire un livre sur des stratégies de guerre qu'il avait emprunté de Kondo. Quand Midori lui offrit une tasse, il posa son livre et accepta avec gratitude le thé de celle-ci. La jeune femme, de son côté, regardait sa tasse de thé et ne savait pas trop comment aborder un certain sujet avec Saito.

« Nagakura-san, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose? » lui demanda-t-il au bout d'une minute. « Il n'est pas commun de te voir aussi silencieuse. »

Midori, regardant toujours sa tasse de thé, bafouilla légèrement. « Je… Dis-moi, Saito-san. Où crois-tu te trouver d'ici quelques années? »

Saito, surpris, pris quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela… Pourquoi donc? »

Midori, relevant la tête, prit son courage à deux mains. « Est-ce que tu penses vouloir des enfants? »

Saito, comprenant où elle voulait en venir, rougit. « Je… je… »

Midori, voyant qu'elle avait embarrassé Saito, se leva. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé une telle chose. » Elle se retourna en voulant sortir de la chambre.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte, elle sentit quelque chose la tirer en arrière et elle tomba alors sur les genoux de Saito qui l'enlaçait. « Laisse moi répondre à ta question. » dit doucement Saito. Midori, tendue, ne fit plus un geste.

« Avant de te rencontrer, je croyais que ma vie se résumerait à vivre en comptant sur mon épée. Je n'ai jamais connu autre chose que de me battre. Je n'ai donc jamais pensé à avoir une famille. Mais… je crois que je serai très heureux d'avoir une famille avec toi. »

Midori se retourna et vit Saito, les joues rouges, mais avec un sourire au visage. Elle se mit alors à l'embrasser, submergée par la joie. Installée sur les genoux de Saito, elle perdit l'équilibre et entraîna alors Saito dans sa chute, continuant de l'embrasser. Saito continua ses caresses en descendant ses lèvres dans son cou et en lui mordillant les oreilles. Elle sentit ses mains descendrent sur ses côtes, lui enlaçant la taille. Midori sentit alors une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Elle avait jusqu'à maintenant échangée des baisers relativement sages avec Saito, n'étant jamais allés plus loin. Elle était un peu craintive de ce qui allait suivre, mais en même temps, très excitée. Alors qu'elle sentit la main de Saito se glisser dans son hakama, du bruit se fit entendre.

« Hajime-kun! »

La porte de la chambre de Saito s'ouvrit, laissant voir Heisuke et Sanosuke.

« Hoy, Heisuke, tu devrais vraiment demander la permission avant d'entrer dans la chambre des autres. » dit Sanosuke en cognant la tête de Heisuke.

Saito et Midori étaient tous les deux à genoux, s'étant immédiatement redressés lorsqu'ils avaient entendu Heisuke crier le nom de Saito.

Sanosuke, voyant bien la tension que le couple dégageait, avait deviné qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose.

« Hajime-kun! Ah, Midori-chan, tu es là aussi! On s'en va à Shimabara, voulez-vous venir? » dit Heisuke, ne se rendant compte de rien.

« Je… je crois que je vais passer pour ce soir, Heisuke-kun. » dit Saito.

Sanosuke pris le col de Heisuke et le tira avec lui. « Bon, tu vois bien qu'on les dérange. Allez, désolé de vous avoir ennuyé! » s'excusa Sanosuke en refermant la porte. Ils entendirent Heisuke se plaindre à Sanosuke de le lâcher, puis plus rien. Ils étaient partis.

Midori et Saito se regardèrent en rougissant, puis pouffèrent de rire.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis de rire, Saito regarda Midori. « Il se fait tard… Ce serait sûrement mieux pour toi d'aller dormir. »

Midori s'approcha de Saito et l'embrassa timidement. « Tu ne voudrais pas continuer où nous en étions rendus? »

Saito la regarda, surpris. « Tu… tu es sûre de toi? »

Midori acquiesça en rougissant.

Saito, en allongeant tendrement Midori sur son futon, l'embrassa langoureusement. Midori mit ses mains autour de son cou, répondant à son baiser.

Le jeune couple passa une soirée à découvrir un nouveau plaisir qui leur avait été inconnu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, essayant de rester le plus discret possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

* * *

Midori se réveilla, se demandant en premier lieu où elle était. Lorsqu'elle vit Saito endormi à côté d'elle, Midori rougit en se rappelant la veille. Elle avait dû s'endormir ensuite. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le visage endormi de Saito. Il avait l'air si paisible.

Elle se leva et se dépêcha de s'habiller sans réveiller son amoureux. Elle voulait retourner à sa chambre avant que quelqu'un ne se doute de quelque chose. Il était encore très tôt le matin, Midori se dit qu'elle ne croiserait personne.

Avant de sortir, Midori caressa les cheveux de Saito et s'assura que celui-ci était bien en dessous des couvertures.

Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre de Saito, Midori eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas avant d'entendre une voix.

« Midori-chan? Tu es matinale ce matin! »

Souji se trouvait assis sur le balcon, la regardant d'un air moqueur.

« O… Okita-san! Ohaiyo gozaimasu! » dit Midori, essayant de paraître normale.

« Tu t'en allais vers ta chambre? La chambre d'Hajime n'est pas assez confortable? »

« Je… je ne comprends pas… » essaya de mentir Midori.

« Tu sais Midori-chan, ma chambre est celle juste à côté d'Hajime. Et hier soir, je ne suis pas allé à Shimabara avec les autres, je n'avais pas trop d'argent à dépenser. »

Souji, tout en parlant, prenait énormément de plaisir à voir le visage de Midori devenir de plus en plus rouge, jusqu'à devenir presque mauve.

« Dans tout les cas, je crois que Hajime n'a pas eu besoin d'aller à Shimabara hier soir pour avoir du plaisir. »

Souji se leva et partit de son côté, en saluant Midori et en riant.

* * *

Malgré les plaisanteries de Souji, celui-ci ne fit aucune remarque durant le petit déjeuner et Midori lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'elle et Saito avait fait la veille.

Lorsque Saito arriva dans la salle commune et s'installa devant son plateau de nourriture, celui-ci eut l'air comme d'habitude, alors que Midori sentait son cœur battre à toute allure. Elle réussit à se calmer lorsque Heisuke, Shinpachi et Sanosuke se mirent à parler de leur soirée à Shimabara. Elle put alors se concentrer sur leur conversation. Lorsqu'elle risqua un œil vers Saito, elle croisa son regard et Saito lui fit un léger sourire.

Après le repas, elle rejoignit celui-ci dans la cour pour son entraînement. Avant de commencer, elle s'approcha maladroitement de Saito.

« Je… j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop déçu hier soir. » dit-elle en regardant par terre.

Saito lui mit une main sur l'épaule. « Je t'interdis de penser de cette façon. Tu as été parfaite, reste comme tu à l'habitude d'être. »

Midori, se sentant rassurée, put commencer son entraînement, le cœur léger.

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, Midori décida d'aller faire les courses puisqu'elle n'avait pas de patrouille à accompagner cette journée-là. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les rues de Kyoto en pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire comme dîner, elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle se retourna et aperçut deux hommes. L'un était grand avec les cheveux rouges attachés en queue de cheval basse. L'autre avait la peau foncé, avec des cheveux longs, bleu foncé.

« Yukimura-san, nous somme ici de la part de Kazama-sama. Nous aimerions que vous nous suiviez, nous avons certaines choses à discuter avec vous. » dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges.

« Dis donc, elle est drôlement mignonne cette fille que Kazama a trouvé. » dit celui aux cheveux bleus en regardant Midori.

Midori, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle devait faire pour échapper à ces hommes, décida de s'enfuir. Elle prit un chemin traversant un boisé vers la direction du Shinsengumi. Mais alors qu'elle courrait, elle aperçut l'homme aux cheveux rouges devant elle. Sans attendre, elle se retourna, mais le deuxième homme se trouvait derrière elle.

« Arrête! Ce n'est pas la peine de t'enfuir, tu ne t'échapperas pas. »

« Yukimura-san, nous ne voulons pas vous faire de mal. » dit l'homme aux cheveux rouges d'un ton calme.

Midori, paniquée, décida de piquer dans la forêt, espérant ainsi les semer. Elle dut par contre s'arrêter net lorsqu'elle se retrouva devant une falaise. Les deux hommes la poursuivaient toujours. Midori sortit son épée en voyant les deux hommes s'approcher.

« Éloignez-vous! » dit Midori qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle recula le plus possible, jusqu'à se tenir complètement au bord du gouffre. Elle pouvait voir une rivière qui passait en bas.

« Yukimura-san, il est dangereux pour vous de rester où vous êtes. »

Midori, alors qu'elle se décida à charger avec son épée, sentit le sol au dessous d'elle s'effondrer. Avec horreur, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tombait de la falaise. Alors qu'elle criait, elle sentit ensuite de l'eau froide tout autour d'elle, puis une douleur violente à la tête. Midori lutta pour rester consciente, mais c'était peine perdue. Avant de perdre conscience, l'image de Saito lui apparut devant elle.


	9. Mémoire

Chikage Kazama était un homme occupé. Celui-ci était l'un des fils de la famille Kazama, une des familles de démon les plus prestigieuses. Lorsqu'il fut assez âgé pour être considéré adulte par sa famille, il fut envoyé avec deux autres démons, Kyuuju Amagiri et Kyo Shiranui pour servir d'espions dans les différents groupes et organisations de Kyoto. De cette façon, ceux-ci pouvaient prévoir les guerres ou les batailles qui pouvaient éventuellement arriver et ainsi avoir une longueur d'avance si jamais ils devaient relocaliser leurs familles. Les familles de démon vivaient désormais cachés des humains pour éviter que des tragédies comme celle de la famille Yukimura puissent avoir lieu. Les humains ne comprenaient pas ou avaient peur des pouvoirs des démons, ce qui amenaient très souvent à des conflits.

À son âge, Kazama avait déjà reçu plusieurs offres de mariages venant de diverses familles, certaines très respectables. Malgré tout, celui-ci ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à tout ceci. Il savait bien qu'étant l'un des derniers sangs purs, il se devait de trouver une femme pour assurer une descendance. Les démons femelles devenaient de plus en plus rares, car pour une raison inexpliquée, les chances d'avoir une fille était plus mince que celle d'avoir un garçon chez les démons. Sans compter le fait que les grossesses de démon étaient beaucoup plus difficiles à supporter que celles des humains.

Plusieurs démons ont finit par se tourner vers des humaines pour ainsi former une famille, ce qui fait que la dernière femme sang pur connue se trouve être la sœur de Kazama. Jusqu'à ce que Kazama trouve Sakura Yukimura.

Celle-ci était la seule enfant de la lignée principale des Yukimura, et également la dernière survivante du clan. Personne ne croyait qu'il pouvait rester quelqu'un de cette famille en vie, mais Kazama avait bel et bien vu la couleur des yeux de cette femme qui trahissait son appartenance à celle-ci.

Par contre, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de sa famille puisqu'elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence des démons avant sa rencontre avec lui. Elle avait dû vivre parmi les humains après le massacre de sa famille.

C'était par pur hasard s'il l'avait recroisée après la journée du matsuri, lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé de ses agresseurs. En la voyant, il décida de l'amener avec lui, mais lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien de ses origines et qu'elle était peu encline à le suivre, il la laissa avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il était très pris par ses devoirs et n'avait pas le temps disponible pour la raisonner car il était attendu ce jour-là par des personnes importantes. Il demanda alors à ses deux compagnons d'enquêter sur la jeune femme. Lorsqu'il sut qu'elle restait au Shinsengumi, Kazama décida alors d'attendre que celle-ci soit en dehors de leur quartier général pour aller la chercher, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres des guerriers. C'est ainsi qu'Amagiri et Shiranui suivirent la dernière survivante des Yukimura alors qu'elle sortait du Shinsengumi.

* * *

Kazama avançait sur une route dans la forêt, menant à la demeure qu'il partageait avec Amagiri et Shiranui lorsqu'ils étaient à Kyoto. C'était une demeure en retrait de la ville, leur permettant de passer inaperçus.

Lorsqu'il arriva, Amagiri était là pour l'accueillir.

« Kazama-sama, je dois vous faire part de quelque chose d'important. » dit Amagiri de son habituel ton calme et poli.

Celui-ci expliqua donc ce qui s'était passé durant l'après-midi, leur tentative d'amener Yukimura avec eux et l'incident qui se produisit lorsque celle-ci tomba d'une falaise. Heureusement, grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle n'avait rien malgré le fait qu'elle s'était cogné la tête contre un rocher. Elle était toujours sans connaissance même après que les deux démons se soient occupés de la ramener chez eux.

Kazama remercia Amagiri et alla donc à la chambre de la jeune femme. En entrant dans la pièce, Kazama constata que la fille était réveillée. Celle-ci était assise dans son futon et regardait autour d'elle d'un air confus. Quand Kazama entra, elle tourna la tête et le regarda sans rien dire.

« Sakura-san, tu es réveillée. » dit Kazama en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle.

« Sa… Sakura? » dit-elle d'un air confus. « Est-ce… mon nom? »

Kazama eut un air surpris.

« Te souviens-tu de moi? » demanda-t-il.

« Je… je… ne sais pas. » D'un air désemparé, la jeune femme eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Elle avait mal à la tête et tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit.

Kazama, se rendant compte qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire, décida de ne pas lui poser plus de questions vu son état psychologique.

« Ce n'est rien. Je crois que tu devrais tout d'abord te reposer, nous en reparlerons demain. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et se recoucha, se sentant épuisée.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Midori, devenue maintenant Sakura, se sentait beaucoup mieux, mais n'avait toujours aucun souvenir. Elle reçu la visite de l'homme à qui elle avait parlé la veille, se présentant comme Kazama Chikage. Il apportait avec lui un plateau de nourriture qu'elle avala sans plus tarder, étant affamée.

Après avoir déposé ses baguettes, Sakura demanda à Kazama ce qu'il savait sur elle.

Celui-ci lui raconta alors tout sur ses origines et sa famille, ainsi que de sa rencontre avec elle. Par contre, il ne lui dit rien sur les humains avec qui elle restait. Cela ne lui était pas utile, jugea Kazama. De toute façon, il ne savait pas grand-chose lui-même de la relation qu'elle avait avec le Shinsengumi. Elle avait semblé parler d'un frère, mais rien de plus.

Sakura écouta sans broncher ce que Kazama lui dévoila. À la fin, elle s'inclina. « Je comprends donc que vous m'avez sauvé de la noyade. Merci beaucoup. »

« C'est Amagiri qu'il faudra remercier. C'est l'un de mes compagnons et également lui qui t'as sorti de la rivière.

Sakura acquiesça. Après un moment de silence, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais hésita.

« Qu'y a-t-il? » lui demanda Kazama.

« Je… je comprends que je n'ai pas de famille. Est-ce que vous savez où j'habitais avant? »

« Je ne suis pas au courant. Mais si tu as besoin d'un endroit où rester, tu peux rester ici le temps qu'il faudra. »

Sakura regarda Kazama et souria timidement. « Merci... Pourquoi êtes-vous si gentil avec moi? Vous ne me connaissez pas vraiment. »

Kazama, qui avait gardé un visage impassible, esquissa un sourire. « Pour être franc, je suis intéressé par toi. »

« Moi? » Sakura ne comprenait pas ce que Kazama voulait dire.

« En tant que dernière personne de la renommée famille Yukimura et l'une des dernières sangs purs, j'aimerais que tu deviennes ma femme. »

Sakura, réalisant ses paroles, détourna la tête en rougissant.

« Bien entendu, je n'attends pas de toi une réponse aujourd'hui et je ne te forcerai à rien. Les mariages parmi les démons sont toujours des mariages que les deux partis ont consentis. En tant que membre de la famille Kazama et héritier de celle-ci, je suis également un sang pur et je peux te fournir tout ce qu'il te faut en tant que mari. »

Sakura resta silencieuse, surprise de la soudaine proposition.

Kazama se leva en prenant le plateau de nourriture désormais vide. « J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses sérieusement. » dit-il avant de partir en la laissant seule avec ses pensées.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent, Sakura fit également la connaissance d'Amagiri et de Shiranui. Amagiri était une personne très gentille qui veillait à ce que Sakura ne manque de rien, tandis que Shiranui était son contraire en agissant de façon beaucoup moins responsable, sortant souvent les soirs pour aller boire et s'amuser.

Sakura passait la majorité de ses journées à s'occuper de différentes tâches ménagères lorsque les trois hommes étaient partis. Les soirs, Kazama l'amenait souvent en promenade, s'assurant ainsi que Sakura ne s'ennuie pas. Au début, Sakura fut intimidée de se retrouver seule avec lui, mais elle s'y habitua assez vite. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de celui-ci. Il était très séduisant malgré son air ennuyé et il agissait de façon relativement calme, sans être aussi strict sur les manières que l'était Amagiri. Il possédait énormément de connaissance sur le monde autour d'eux et elle se plaisait beaucoup à lui poser toutes sortes de questions, surtout sur l'histoire des démons et de ses origines. Kazama lui apportait parfois des cadeaux lorsqu'il revenait de la ville, s'agissant principalement de vêtements, d'accessoires ou de sucreries. Sakura le remerciait toujours en rougissant, appréciant ses attentions.

Seule durant la journée, Sakura en profitait pour essayer de récupérer sa mémoire. Mais à toutes les fois qu'elle croyait peut être se souvenir de quelque chose, elle avait l'impression qu'un mur la bloquait. Par contre, elle faisait des rêves la nuit qu'elle ne comprenait pas entièrement, et lorsqu'elle se réveillait, les paroles ainsi que les visages qu'elle voyait ou entendait devenaient flous.

Un soir, Sakura rêva de nouveau, mais son rêve fut entièrement différent. Celui-ci était très clair. Dans son rêve, elle était très jeune. Elle chassait un papillon au milieu d'un village et tous les habitants la saluaient sur son passage. Soudain, des cris commencèrent à se faire entendre et du feu atteignit les bâtiments du village. Un grand nombre d'hommes arriva en tenant des armes et en attaquant tout ceux qu'ils voyaient. Une femme ayant les mêmes yeux que Sakura arriva et lui dit, paniquée, d'aller se cacher dans la forêt, qu'elle allait la rejoindre très bientôt. Sakura, morte de peur et en pleurs, alla donc se cacher derrière un arbre. Alors qu'elle voyait la femme lui ayant parlé se diriger vers elle avec un homme, un groupe d'hommes surgit de derrière une maison et les attaqua sans hésitation. Sakura cria en voyant plusieurs hommes enfoncer leur épée dans le corps de ceux qui avaient été ses parents. Ceux-ci tombèrent sur le sol, en criant à Sakura de s'enfuir.

Sakura se réveilla alors en sueur. Après quelques secondes, elle se rendit compte qu'une personne se trouvait avec elle, lui tenant les épaules et la regardant. C'était Kazama, et celui-ci affichait un air inquiet.

« Tu te réveilles enfin. Tu criais et pleurais dans ton sommeil… Je n'arrivais pas à te réveiller » lui dit-il.

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Sakura, alors qu'elle réalisait ce qui s'était passé dans son rêve.

« Je… je me souviens de mes parents… mon village. Nous avons été attaqués par des humains. Nous n'avions rien fait… et pourtant, ils… ils… » Ses paroles restèrent coincées dans sa gorge. Sakura se mit à sangloter, complètement terrifiée par ses souvenirs.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, elle sentit Kazama la serrer contre lui et elle cacha son visage dans ses vêtements. Kazama lui caressa le dos, espérant ainsi la calmer.

« C'est fini… Rien ne t'arriveras, je te le promets. Ces humains ne peuvent plus t'atteindre, je suis là pour te protéger. » chuchota Kazama.

Ce n'était pas le genre de Kazama de réconforter les autres ou de s'émouvoir pour une femme, mais lorsqu'il avait vu le visage de Sakura ainsi paniquée, les gestes ainsi que les paroles lui vinrent tous seuls. Il maudissait ces humains qui avaient ainsi gravés d'horribles images et une tristesse inimaginable à Sakura, une femme représentant la gentillesse incarnée. Il se promit que plus un seul humain ne viendrait lui faire du mal, à celle qui avait éveillé en lui de nouveaux sentiments jusqu'à alors inconnu. En effet, alors que Kazama ne voyait en Sakura au début qu'une sang pur lui permettant ainsi de gagner du prestige parmi les démons, il avait appris à la connaître de plus en plus lors des dernières journées. Sakura était incroyablement belle et il appréciait beaucoup sa nature calme ainsi que son innocence. Alors que les femmes qu'il avait connues jusqu'à aujourd'hui ne se contentait que de bien paraître devant lui, Sakura agissait de façon très naturelle avec lui. Il appréciait de plus en plus la compagnie de celle-ci.

La jeune femme finit par se calmer après quelques minutes. Sakura leva la tête et s'excusa de son comportement. « Je… je suis désolé de vous avoir ennuyé en plein milieu de la nuit. Je… je vais me recoucher. » dit-elle en détournant les yeux, gênée.

En voulant s'éloigner, Sakura sentit Kazama la retenir. Celui-ci mit ses mains sur son visage, essuyant ses larmes. Il se pencha vers elle et posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, la prenant par surprise. Lorsque leur baiser prit fin et que Kazama s'éloigna, Sakura sentit ses joues s'enflammer.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas… J'ai pris mon paiement pour le dérangement. » dit Kazama en souriant d'un air malicieux. Pendant que Kazama se levait pour partir, Sakura reprit ses esprits et lui lança un oreiller.

« C'est pas juste, profiter d'une femme sans défense! » dit-elle en riant.

Kazama sortit de la pièce en riant également.

Sakura se recoucha, l'esprit plus tranquille. Son rêve l'avait énormément secoué sur le coup, mais cet événement était du passé. En espérant retrouver le reste de ses souvenirs, elle se mit à penser à Kazama. Elle devrait peut être accepter son offre après tout. Il lui portait beaucoup d'attention et était gentil avec elle, malgré ses airs parfois suffisant. Sakura finit par s'endormir et elle rêva cette fois-ci d'un homme aux cheveux violets portant un foulard blanc, qui lui souriait en l'appelant. Mais à son réveil, le visage de l'homme s'estompa dans son esprit.


	10. Séparation

Cela faisait maintenant un mois que Sakura restait avec Kazama et ses compagnons. Elle appréciait les conversations qu'elle avait avec Amagiri durant les repas et riait des blagues de Shiranui. Elle s'était rapprochée de Kazama, celui-ci lui volant quelquefois des baisers avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit les soirs, lorsqu'il la raccompagnait devant sa chambre. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas donné de réponse claire concernant le mariage, car Sakura avait toujours un étrange sentiment en elle lorsque Kazama l'embrassait. Elle était contente, mais en même temps, se sentait coupable pour une raison inexpliquée.

Un matin, en se réveillant, Sakura se sentit mal. Elle servit le petit déjeuner aux trois hommes puis s'assit devant son propre plateau de nourriture, n'ayant pas d'appétit.

« Yukimura-san, est-ce que tout va bien? » demanda Amagiri en apercevant la jeune fille picorer dans son bol de riz.

Sakura se dépêcha de sourire, ne voulant pas alerter tout le monde. « Oui, oui, ça va, mais je n'ai pas très faim… » Une nausée soudaine l'envahit, et Sakura, une main sur la bouche, sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la lisière de la forêt, elle tomba sur ses genoux et rendit le peu qu'elle venait d'avaler sur le sol.

La nausée passée, Sakura se mit à trembler. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien en fin de compte. Kazama, qui l'avait suivie, s'approcha d'elle et lui mit une main sur le front.

« Tu es fiévreuse. Tu devrais aller te coucher. » dit-il.

« Ce n'est rien de grave… » commença Sakura.

Kazama la coupa avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Tu vas immédiatement te recoucher. Les démons sont rarement malades, mais lorsque nous le sommes, il y a toujours un certain risque pour la vie de la personne, surtout quand la fièvre embarque. » dit-il en la transportant jusqu'à sa chambre.

Après avoir installé Sakura dans son futon, Kazama alla voir Shiranui.

« Peux-tu aller chercher le docteur Matsumoto? C'est le seul docteur de la région ayant des connaissances médicales sur les démons. »

Shiranui acquiesça et partit immédiatement. Il devrait être de retour en après-midi, estima Kazama.

Lorsque le docteur Matsumoto arriva dans la chambre de Sakura, celle-ci se sentait un peu mieux, sa fièvre ayant baissé.

« Yukimura-san! C'est un plaisir pour moi de vous revoir! » lui dit-il en souriant chaleureusement.

Sakura l'interrogea du regard.

« Vous ne vous souvenez peut être pas de moi, mais je vous ai connue lorsque vous n'étiez qu'une enfant, avant la tragédie qui est arrivé à votre famille. » dit-il en soupirant. « Vos parents étaient des gens très sympathiques, j'ai été très choqué lorsque j'ai appris ce qu'il s'était passé… Mais je suis content de voir qu'il reste une survivante de cette famille. »

Après s'être présenté, le docteur Matsumoto examina la jeune femme. Un quart d'heure plus tard, celui-ci vérifia les notes qu'il avait prises durant son examen, puis se mit à sourire.

« J'ai trouvé ce qui ne va pas, Yukimura-san. En fait, je devrais plutôt dire félicitations, car vous êtes enceinte! »

Sakura figea en regardant le docteur Matsumoto.

« Que… quoi? Mais… c'est impossible. » bégaya-t-elle.

Le docteur Matsumoto secoua la tête. « Non, non, il n'y a aucun doute. Les grossesses chez les démons sont très faciles à deviner en raison des symptômes plus violents que chez les humaines. Il faudra d'ailleurs rester au repos le plus souvent possible, car il y a toujours des risques importants lors d'une grossesse chez les démons. »

Alors que le docteur continuait ses recommandations, Sakura n'entendit plus rien. Elle était enceinte… mais de qui? Elle avait donc été avec un autre homme avant de rencontrer Kazama… Sakura mit ses mains sur son ventre. Elle allait avoir un enfant…

« Matsumoto-sensei, pouvez-vous ne rien dire à Kazama s'il vous plaît? » dit-elle soudainement.

Matsumoto acquiesça en souriant, puis se leva. Avant de partir, celui-ci lui donna ses derniers conseils puis lui promit qu'il repasserait à tous les mois pour faire un suivi.

Le docteur partit, Kazama alla voir Sakura. Celle-ci était couchée dans son futon, dos à lui.

« Et puis? Matsumoto-sensei m'a dit que tu allais m'expliquer ce que tu as. » dit-il en s'agenouillant.

« Ce… n'est rien, un simple rhume, ça va vite passer… Je suis fatiguée, j'aimerais dormir maintenant. »

Kazama la laissa donc seule après lui avoir déposé un baiser sur la tempe, se doutant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Lorsque Kazama sortit, Sakura se mit à pleurer silencieusement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

* * *

Quand Sakura se réveilla, il faisait déjà nuit. Durant son sommeil, elle avait rêvé à plusieurs choses… et ses souvenirs étaient revenus. Elle était Midori. Elle se souvenait de son frère, Shinpachi. Du décès de son grand-père, celui qui l'avait élevé. De son arrivée au Shinsengumi et de ses nouveaux amis. Et de Saito. Saito, l'homme qu'elle aimait, celui à qui elle avait tout donné, de son corps jusqu'à son âme.

Midori se redressa, puis s'habilla pour sortir. Alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre et se dirigeait en bas du balcon, une voix l'arrêta.

« Où penses-tu aller aussi tard? »

Elle se retourna et vit Kazama, qui était assis sur le balcon proche de sa chambre. Midori décida d'être franche et s'approcha de lui.

« Kazama-san. Étiez-vous au courant pour le Shinsengumi? »

Kazama, sans montrer d'émotions, compris alors qu'elle avait retrouvé sa mémoire.

« Tu as donc retrouvé tes souvenirs… »

« Alors vous étiez au courant. » dit Midori, attristée.

« Je savais que tu restais avec le Shinsengumi, mais je ne savais pas quelle était ta relation avec eux. Et j'ai pensé qu'il était préférable pour toi de ne pas rester avec des humains. Comme tu as pu le constater, les humains sont dangereux, ils ont tués ta famille. »

Midori, comprenant le point de vue de Kazama, baissa les yeux.

« Les gens du Shinsengumi sont différents. Ils sont au courant de ma différence et m'ont accepté. Ils sont ma famille. Je… Je dois y retourner. » Midori, décidée, se retourna et partit en courant.

Kazama s'empressa de lui attraper un poignet pour la retenir et l'enlaça par derrière. « Ne veux-tu pas rester avec moi? J'ai appris à te connaître, et tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. » lui dit-il au creux de l'oreille.

Midori sentit des larmes sur ses joues. « Je… je ne peux pas… Je suis enceinte. »

Elle sentit alors Kazama se raidir dans son dos. Après quelques secondes, il finit par briser le silence qui s'était installé. « Mon offre tient toujours. Je peux accepter cet enfant comme s'il était le mien. »

Midori se retourna pour voir le visage de Kazama. « Je suis désolée Kazama-san. J'ai beaucoup apprécié les moments passés avec toi, ainsi que ton hospitalité… Mais… J'aime le père de cet enfant, même s'il n'est qu'un humain. »

Kazama, comprenant que cela ne valait pas la peine de continuer, soupira. « Si tu viens à regretter ta décision, saches que tu seras toujours la bienvenue parmi les démons. »

Midori souria. « Merci Kazama-san. Je crois que si je t'avais connu avant, j'aurais pu rester avec toi. »

Kazama se pencha et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas les baisers doux et gentils qu'il avait l'habitude de lui donner, mais plutôt un baiser passionné. Midori ne le repoussa pas, sachant qu'il voulait ainsi lui dire au revoir.

Midori, sans rien dire de plus, partit ensuite vers la ville. Elle sentit Kazama qui la regardait s'éloigner, mais elle ne se retourna pas. Malgré son amour pour Saito, elle se sentit triste de devoir se séparer de Kazama de cette façon. Sur la route qui la conduisait au Shinsengumi, la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait finit par s'effacer face à l'excitation de revoir les gens qu'elle aimait, les gens qui étaient désormais son foyer.

* * *

Après une heure de marche, Midori se tenait devant le Shinsengumi. Il était assez tard, elle espérait qu'elle n'arriverait pas lorsque tout le monde dormait. En franchissant le portail, elle entendit du bruit dans la cour. Elle aperçut son frère en train de s'entraîner. Shinpachi qui s'entrainait le soir? C'était assez surprenant.

« Shin Onii-chan! » s'exclama Midori avant de s'élancer vers son frère.

Shinpachi se retourna. Il avait un visage qui paraissait fatigué, mais lorsqu'il vit sa sœur, ses yeux devinrent ronds.

« MIDORI! »

Shinpachi serra Midori aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, ne sachant pas s'il rêvait ou non. Shinpachi regarda le visage de sa sœur, puis se mit à l'examiner.

« Est-ce que ça va? Où étais-tu passé? Je croyais que je t'avais perdue! » dit Shinpachi avec émotions.

Midori pleura, heureuse de revoir son frère. Elle avait dû inquiéter tout le monde en ne donnant aucun signe de vie depuis plus d'un mois.

Alertés par la voix de Shinpachi, les autres membres du Shinsengumi arrivèrent tous dans la cour. Ils furent tous étonnés et soulagés en même temps de voir Midori de retour parmi eux. Bombardée de questions, Midori regarda autour d'elle les visages qui la questionnaient.

« Où est Saito-san? » demanda alors Midori, ne l'apercevant pas avec les autres.

« Il n'est présentement pas ici, mais il devrait être de retour dans quelques jours. » dit Kondo-san en expliquant la situation. « Je l'ai obligé à participer à une mission du Shinsengumi, pour lui occuper l'esprit… Il n'était pas dans un très bon état depuis ta disparition. »

Midori sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle voulait dire à Saito qu'elle allait bien, qu'il n'avait plus à s'inquiéter. Midori, accompagnée de tout le monde, se rendit à la salle commune. Elle leur raconta alors ce qui s'était passé durant son absence, sa perte de mémoire, la révélation sur ses origines, ses souvenirs d'avant retrouvés. Bien entendu, elle ne dit rien concernant sa relation avec Kazama ainsi que le fait qu'elle portait présentement l'enfant de Saito. Elle voulait tout d'abord que le principal concerné soit au courant avant tout.

« Nous t'avons cherché partout depuis que tu as disparu! » dit Heisuke. « Mais personne en ville ne t'avait aperçu… On commençait vraiment à perdre espoir. »

Midori sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Je… je suis désolée de vous avoir inquiétés. Je serais revenue immédiatement si je n'avais pas perdu la mémoire. » assura-t-elle.

Kondo, voyant la culpabilité sur le visage de Midori, s'empressa de la corriger. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Nagakura-san! Mais nous sommes vraiment heureux que tu sois saine et sauve. »

Après quelques encouragements de la part de tous, Hijikata décida d'envoyer Midori au lit puisqu'il était maintenant très tard et qu'elle devait être fatiguée. Shinpachi la racompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et la serra une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Midori voyait dans le visage de son frère qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces temps-ci. Elle espérait que celui-ci passe une bonne nuit maintenant qu'elle était revenue.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Midori fut accueilli par tous dans la salle commune lors du petit déjeuner.

« Je suis content de voir que ce n'était pas un rêve hier soir et que tu te trouves bel et bien avec nous! » dit Sanosuke en lui tapotant la tête. Midori lui souria.

« J'ai quand même hâte de voir la tête qu'Hajime fera lorsqu'il va voir Midori de retour. » dit Souji en pensant à son ami qui était trop souvent inexpressif.

Pendant le repas, Sannan posa des questions à Midori sur les démons, et les autres l'écoutèrent tous, intéressés.

Soudain, Yamazaki arriva à toute allure dans la pièce.

« Yamazaki-san, que se passe-t-il? » demanda Hijikata sans tarder.

« Désolé de vous interrompre. Je viens de recevoir un rapport disant que les troupes envoyés avec Saito-san ont été attaqués par un groupe ennemi. Aucun survivant n'a été rapporté… »

Alors que Hijikata posait d'autres questions à Yamazaki, Midori sentit sa tête tourner, puis elle ne vit plus que le plafond. Elle avait de la difficulté à respirer, ayant l'impression qu'un poids d'une tonne se trouvait sur sa poitrine. Avant que tout sombre dans le noir, elle vit Sanosuke se pencher vers elle en semblant lui dire quelque chose.


	11. Deuil

« Elle se réveille enfin. » entendit Midori.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans sa chambre, avec Yamazaki, Sanosuke, Shinpachi et Hijikata autour d'elle. Les quatre hommes la regardaient avec inquiétude. Midori se demanda tout d'abord pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans sa chambre avec autant de monde autour d'elle. Puis, en se remémorant ce qui s'était passé, la terrible nouvelle lui revena. Saito était…

« Saito-san… » dit Midori en se redressant rapidement. Elle regarda à tour de rôle les quatre garçons, mais ceux-ci détournèrent le regard.

« Écoute Midori… Le rapport disait qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant, mais il reste toujours de l'espoir. Ce n'est peut être qu'une erreur. » dit Shinpachi en essayant de ne pas faire paniquer sa sœur. Mais Midori était tellement choquée qu'elle se mit à trembler.

« Je… Saito-san… Je veux voir Saito-san… » dit-elle en pleurant. La jeune fille se mit à sangloter, désespérée. Sanosuke la prit dans ses bras et les pleurs de Midori furent étouffés dans ses vêtements.

Shinpachi se leva, les poings serrés. « Hijikata-san, puis-je avoir la permission de partir à la recherche de Saito? »

Hijikata accepta sans hésitation. « Emmène Heisuke et Souji avec toi. Faites tout pour le retrouver en vie. »

Shinpachi acquiesça, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Il sortit ensuite de la pièce pour aller se préparer à partir.

Après que son frère soit partit, Midori se dégagea de Sanosuke. « Je veux aller avec eux! » dit-elle à Hijikata. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir. « C'est hors de question. Ce serait trop dangereux. » Midori, furieuse, se leva en ignorant les paroles d'Hijikata, mais Sanosuke la retena.

« Lâches-moi! » cria Midori en se débattant. « Je veux aller chercher Saito-san! »

« Yamazaki-san! » s'exclama Sanosuke en tenant fermement Midori. Yamazaki hocha la tête puis s'approcha de Midori. Il asséna un coup léger à la base du cou de la jeune femme, l'endormant aussitôt. Sanosuke la rattrapa pour qu'elle ne tombe pas sur le sol.

« Elle est sous le choc. Il faudra la surveiller durant les prochains jours. » dit Yamazaki tristement.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Midori se réveilla de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, seulement Sanosuke se trouvait auprès d'elle.

« Je m'excuse pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure » dit Midori en baissant les yeux. Sanosuke lui offrit une tasse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tiens, c'est une tisane que Yamazaki t'a préparé. Ça devrait t'aider à relaxer. »

Midori prit une gorgée, mais l'inquiétude qui l'enveloppait resta.

« Écoute, laissons faire Shinpachi et les autres. Ils vont sûrement retrouver Saito… Il ne peut pas mourir aussi facilement, Saito est très fort. » dit doucement Sanosuke.

« Oui… Saito-san est fort… » chuchota-t-elle en regardant sa tisane. Elle pria pour revoir celui qui était dans son cœur. Elle voulait lui dire qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant ensemble.

Dix jours plus tard, Shinpachi, Heisuke et Souji revinrent enfin, mais sans bonne nouvelle. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé Saito et les informations qu'ils avaient réussi à obtenir indiquaient que celui-ci avait été abattu après avoir été fait prisonnier. Ce soir-là, Midori pleura toute la nuit alors que les capitaines restèrent tous proches de sa chambre, silencieux et les poings serrés. Les pleurs de la jeune femme, qui était comme leur sœur, leur laissaient un goût amer, en plus d'avoir perdu un compagnon.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très noirs au Shinsengumi. Midori restait dans sa chambre toute la journée, les capitaines lui apportant ses repas à tour de rôle, même si celle-ci ne mangeait pas beaucoup.

* * *

Un matin, très tôt, Midori se réveilla brusquement. Elle venait encore de faire un cauchemar où elle voyait Saito sur le point de se faire exécuter, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour le sauver. Elle se leva avec l'intention de boire un peu d'eau, ayant la gorge très sèche, mais lorsque Midori ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, elle vit quelque chose qui la figea sur place.

C'était Saito, là, debout, juste à l'entrée du Shinsengumi.

« Saito-san! »

Sans hésiter une seconde de plus, Midori courut vers Saito, mais celui-ci se retourna et partit vers la direction inverse.

« Attends! Saito-san! »

Midori continua de courir en criant son nom, mais Saito ne se retourna pas, celui-ci continuant plutôt vers la forêt. Midori le suivit, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la forêt.

« MIDORI! »

La jeune fille sentit soudainement quelque chose la retenir alors qu'elle entendait son nom. Alors qu'elle était immobilisée, elle vit l'image de Saito s'évaporer puis se rendit compte que devant elle se trouvait du vide. Elle se trouvait à la même falaise d'où elle était tombée et avait perdu la mémoire quelques semaines plus tôt. Les bras la retenant la retournèrent brusquement et Midori aperçut un Sanosuke inquiet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais? Tu courrais en criant le nom de Saito. Tu aurais pu te tuer! Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois mais tu ne me répondais pas. »

« Je… j'ai cru voir Saito-san… mais ce n'était pas lui… » dit Midori, réalisant que ce qu'elle venait de voir n'était qu'une illusion.

Sanosuke la serra contre lui. « Ne me fais plus peur comme ça… Je ne voudrais pas te perdre. » Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, Midori ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire de toute façon. Sanosuke s'éloigna d'elle, puis regarda ses pieds.

« Tu as couru dans la forêt nus pieds. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Bon, on retourne à la maison maintenant. »

Midori ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Sanosuke la coupa net. « Je ne veux rien entendre. Après la frayeur que tu viens de me faire, tu n'as plus ton mot à dire. » Ces mots n'étaient pas un reproche, au contraire, Sanosuke souria en les disant. Ils prirent ensuite le chemin du retour en silence.

Lorsque Sanosuke arriva au Shinsengumi, Midori eut soudain droit à une nausée.

« Harada-san… Peux-tu me reposer s'il te plaît maintenant. Je ne me sens pas bien. »

Lorsque Midori eut ses pieds sur le sol, elle se dépêcha de courir un peu plus loin pour vomir. Sanosuke s'approcha d'elle, puis lorsqu'elle eut fini, il déposa une main sur son front.

« Tu es fiévreuse, tu devrais aller te reposer maintenant. »

Midori acquiesça puis se releva, légèrement tremblante. Sanosuke l'aida à regagner sa chambre et l'installa dans son futon. La jeune fille s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Midori fut réveillée par des voix dehors. Elle reconnut immédiatement la voix de Sanosuke ainsi que celle de Shinpachi, mais elle n'était pas sûre des autres qui lui semblaient quand même familières. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers les voix, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il se passait. En fait, les garçons avaient l'air d'être en train de se disputer avec d'autres personnes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, mais c'est hors de question qu'on vous laisse voir Midori! »

Midori, se demandant bien pourquoi son nom était évoqué, arriva dans la cour avant qui donnait sur l'entrée du Shinsengumi. Elle aperçut alors Sanosuke et son frère qui barraient la route à nul autre que Kazama et le docteur Matsumoto. Midori se dépêcha de les rejoindre.

« Shin Onii-chan, Harada-san, je connais ces gens, ils ne sont pas méchants. »

« Tu les connais? » dit Shinpachi en regardant sa sœur d'un air interrogatif.

« Sakura-san, je suis simplement venu montrer à Matsumoto-sensei où tu habitais maintenant puisqu'il est repassé pour te voir. » dit Kazama.

« Elle s'appelle Midori! Et pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de voir un docteur? » demanda Sanosuke en tentant de rester calme. Il avait reconnu Kazama comme celui qui avait essayé d'emmener Midori il y avait quelques mois de cela et ne lui faisait pas du tout confiance.

Kazama regarda Midori. « Ils ne sont pas au courant? »

Midori détourna les yeux et sentit que tout le monde la regardait.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » Hijikata arriva, attiré par les voix lui aussi.

Sanosuke et Shinpachi se mirent à parler en même temps, mais Midori décida de leur couper la parole avant que la situation ne devienne encore plus problématique.

« Hijikata-san, je… je crois que je devrais vous parler à tous de quelque chose. » Midori ne put continuer ce qu'elle voulait dire car elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle perdit l'équilibre et Shinpachi la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe.

« Midori? » dit Shinpachi, inquiet pour sa sœur.

« Puis-je l'examiner? Je suis docteur et je connais particulièrement les démons. Je peux m'occuper d'elle. » demanda le docteur Matsumoto.

Hijikata acquiesça. « Shinpachi, va la porter à sa chambre. »

Shinpachi s'exécuta avec le docteur Matsumoto le suivant de près.

* * *

Lorsque le docteur Matsumoto sortit de la chambre de la jeune femme, celui-ci expliqua que Midori allait bien, mais qu'elle devait se reposer. Hijikata invita ensuite le docteur ainsi que Kazama à la salle commune avec les autres capitaines pour qu'ils puissent s'expliquer sur la situation. Tout le monde étaient réunis, excepté Heisuke et Souji qui se trouvaient en patrouille pour l'après-midi. Kazama expliqua ainsi que c'était lui qui s'était occupé de Midori lorsqu'elle avait perdu la mémoire et qu'il était venu au Shinsengumi accompagné du docteur Matsumoto, car celui-ci été censé voir Midori à tous les mois pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien.

« Mais pourquoi Midori devrait voir un médecin? Elle est malade? » s'énerva Shinpachi en coupant la parole à Kazama.

Kazama observa Shinpachi quelques secondes, puis regarda les autres hommes se trouvant dans la pièce. Ils avaient tous l'air d'attendre après des explications.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant? »

« Au courant de quoi? » dit Sanosuke, les sourcils froncés.

Kazama resta silencieux un instant avant de reprendre la parole. « Puis-je savoir qui parmi vous est le compagnon de Sakura-san? »

À cet instant, un lourd silence s'installa. Hijikata finit par briser celui-ci, expliquant la situation. « Saito-san... Mais depuis que Midori-san est revenue, Saito-san est porté disparu après une mission et il n'est probablement plus de ce monde aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de celui-ci. »

« Je vois… » Kazama ferma les yeux, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce sans explications.

« Attends! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin? » dit Shinpachi en se levant également, voulant arrêter Kazama. Le docteur Matsumoto, qui était resté silencieux, décida alors de calmer Shinpachi.

« Je vais vous expliquer, s'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous. »

Le docteur poussa un soupir. « Je comprends tout maintenant… Sakura-san… ou Midori-san si vous préférez, est enceinte. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce figea, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Lorsque j'ai rencontré Midori-san chez Kazama-san, j'ai cru à tort qu'elle était la compagne de celui-ci. Mais quand je suis retourné à sa demeure ce matin, Kazama-san m'a expliqué la perte de mémoire de celle-ci et le fait qu'elle habitait en fait avec les gens du Shinsengumi. »

« Mi… Midori… » Shinpachi regardait le sol, une main sur le visage.

« Ce qui est le plus important pour le moment, c'est la santé de cette jeune femme. Le fait qu'elle a appris la mort de son compagnon doit lui apporter un énorme stress supplémentaire en plus de sa grossesse. Il y a beaucoup de risques lors d'une grossesse de démons, même dans une situation normale. Elle commence déjà à avoir des symptômes plus graves qu'ils ne devraient l'être. »

* * *

Pendant que les membres du Shinsengumi apprenaient la vérité sur l'état de Midori, Kazama alla voir la jeune femme à sa chambre. Il avait des questions à lui poser. Il s'annonca devant sa porte et Midori l'invita à entrer. Il s'asseya auprès d'elle.

« Comment vas-tu? » demanda Kazama.

Midori détourna la tête. Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de morde sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je suis au courant pour ton compagnon… Je suis désolé. » continua Kazama. Il vit alors des larmes tomber des joues de Midori. Elle avait les yeux fermés et semblait essayer de se retenir de pleurer. Kazama s'approcha, puis l'enlaça. Au bout de quelques secondes, Midori repoussa Kazama et s'essuya les yeux.

« Je… je dois arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Est-ce que… les autres sont au courant de mon état? »

« Matsumoto-sensei doit sûrement être en train de leur en parler. »

En entendant cela, Midori se leva. Kazama lui attrapa le poignet, mais elle se dégagea et partit vers la salle commune.

Elle débarqua devant tout le monde, puis s'inclina devant Kondo, Hijikata et Sannan.

« Je suis désolé de n'avoir rien dit avant aujourd'hui. Je suis consciente des problèmes que je vous apporte et je suis prête à partir du Shinsengumi dès maintenant. Je sais bien qu'une femme n'avait pas sa place ici dès le départ, alors je comprends qu'un enfant est hors de question. »

« Midori! » dit Shinpachi. La jeune femme entendit des voix protester, mais Hijikata fit taire tout le monde. « Ça suffit! Midori-san, je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'un enfant n'a certainement pas sa place au quartier général du Shinsengumi... »

Midori, le front touchant toujours le sol devant elle à la manière qu'elle était inclinée, attendait la suite. Shinpachi ouvrit la bouche, mais il la referma en voyant le regard qu'Hijikata lui lança.

« Par contre, il nous est inconcevable de jeter à la rue une des nôtres, surtout lorsqu'elle attend un enfant de l'un de nos capitaines. »

Midori, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, releva la tête, un air surpris inscrit sur son visage. Kondo souriait, approuvant les paroles d'Hijikata. Sannan acquiesça la tête, lui aussi d'accord avec le vice-commandant.

« Je… je… »

Shinpachi s'empressa de serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras. « Merci, Hijikata-san, merci du fond du cœur! » dit-il, ému par la situation.

« Bien entendu, on va devoir veiller à te trouver un endroit à l'écart, pour que tu ne sois pas trop proche des troupes. » dit Hijikata.

Midori se releva, puis s'inclina de nouveau. « Je vous remercie énormément. » En se relevant, elle due s'accrocher à son frère pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre.

« Midori-san, vous devez rester au repos. » dit le docteur Matsumoto.

Midori retourna donc à sa chambre avec l'aide de Shinpachi, tandis que le docteur Matsumoto s'adressa à Hijikata. « Hijikata-san, j'aimerais rester le plus près possible de Midori pour m'assurer que tout va bien durant sa grossesse. Sans compter l'accouchement. »

« Je suis d'accord à ce que vous soyez son médecin, mais je ne peux vous laisser résider ici. » dit Hijikata.

« Vous pourrez venir séjourner chez moi. » dit Kazama qui arriva dans la pièce. « Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

Le docteur Matsumoto acquiesça.

« Nous avons également quelqu'un à qui vous pourriez donner vos conseils médicaux pour les moments où vous ne serez pas ici. » dit Hijikata. « Harada-san, peux-tu aller chercher Yamazaki? »

Le docteur Matsumoto et Kazama repartirent une heure plus tard, après que le docteur ait donné toutes ses indications à Yamazaki. Kazama expliqua également comment se rendre à sa demeure si besoin.

* * *

Le soir venu, Sanosuke apporta à Midori son repas. Elle avait pour ordre de rester couché jusqu'à ce que le docteur Matsumoto lui dise qu'elle pouvait à nouveau se lever.

« Tu dois tout manger! Tu as vraiment négligé ton alimentation récemment, il faut que tu prennes soin de toi et de ton petit bonhomme! » dit Sanosuke en souriant. Il déposa le plateau qu'il transportait devant Midori et s'asseya à côté d'elle. Midori mangea tout son repas, jusqu'au dernier grain de riz, tandis que Sanosuke lui parla de la réaction de Souji et d'Heisuke lorsqu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle en revenant de leur ronde et sur le fait que Shinpachi et Kondo étaient déjà à la recherche d'un prénom pour le futur bébé.

Midori déposa ses baguettes lorsqu'elle eut finit. Elle souria, contente d'entendre que la nouvelle rendait les autres contents.

« Comment te sens-tu? » dit alors Sanosuke, changeant de ton.

« Je suis terrifiée. J'étais heureuse au début de pouvoir l'annoncer à Saito-san. Mais maintenant que je me retrouve seule, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas si je vais être à la hauteur. »

Sanosuke tapota la tête de Midori. « Ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est tout à fait normal. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas toute seule, nous sommes tous là pour t'aider. »

Midori, réconfortée, hocha la tête. « Merci, Harada-san. »


End file.
